


Satisfice

by PKrathing



Category: offgun
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Showbusiness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKrathing/pseuds/PKrathing
Summary: Gun sudah puas menempatkan dirinya sebagai pemuja diam-diam selama lebih dari dua tahun. Karena itu, ketika mendadak Gun mendapati dirinya memiliki akses sebebas-bebasnya untuk mendekati Off, dia mulai mempertanyakan posisinya, tujuannya, dan, terutama, nilai Off baginya.(Gun tahu dia kebanyakan berpikir, tapi apakah dirinya bisa disalahkan?)
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 29
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

Jeritan sumbang yang berusaha diupayakan muat dalam rangkaian tangga nada Toxic oleh Britney Spears itu memenuhi ruang karaoke, bersahutan dengan sorak-sorai yang sama-sama tidak selaras serta gemerincing _maracas_. Semua orang menari, sambil duduk maupun saling seruduk, membiarkan diri mereka hanyut oleh euforia dan irama lagu. Atmosfer senang-senang bersama teman adalah penyebabnya—dan tentu saja berbotol-botol alkohol yang entah bagaimana beranak-pinak mengerumuni meja.

Gun sudah menyelesaikan gilirannya menyanyi dan mendadak merasa terlalu gerah untuk ikut menari, jadi dia membiarkan dirinya menggelongsor di bangku panjang, memutuskan sudah waktunya dia istirahat sebentar sebelum diseret lagi dengan mik ditodongkan ke hidungnya. Kepalanya tetap terangguk-angguk mengikuti dentam lagu seiring tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dari _sling bag_. Tidak ada salahnya memamerkan kegilaan teman-temannya di Instastory, toh semua orang sudah tahu.

Namun, dia belum membuka aplikasi—bahkan ibu jarinya belum dilekatkan ke detektor kunci—saat mendapati adanya pesan tak terbaca di layar kunci. Nama ‘P'Off’ sebagai pengirim membuat kedua alisnya sontak melonjak naik; minuman keras di perutnya juga ikut merambat menaiki dinding lambung, dipompa degup jantung yang terlalu tiba-tiba mempercepat tempo.

Dia menjadi begini hanya dengan mendapat pesan dari Off. Sungguh memalukan.

Gun mengerling kepada teman-temannya yang sudah berubah haluan menjadi kor lolong-melolong, lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Bisa gawat kalau salah satu dari mereka sampai memergokinya.

“Halo, P'Off,” sapa Gun sesudah dia tiba di koridor karaoke yang panjang dan remang. “Maaf, aku tadi sedang bersama teman-temanku. Ada apa? Tumben kau mengirimiku pesan, biasanya kau kan sudah tidur jam segini. Walaupun aku belum baca, sih, aku hanya langsung meneleponmu karena terlalu penasaran.”

Hanya ada keheningan yang membuntuti cerocosannya, menyebabkan Gun menampar dahi keras-keras. Dia sudah menjadi genangan kacau di depan Off dalam kondisi biasa, dan kini mulutnya semakin tidak bisa dikendalikan oleh alkohol yang sedang berpesta dalam sistem tubuhnya.

“Er, P'?”

“Kau di mana?” Suara Off, anehnya, tenang. Seperti tidak mendengar apa pun barusan—atau mendengar, tapi katalog komentarnya yang amat komplet itu mendadak hilang dari kepalanya. “Masih di daerah Ekkamai?”

Off selalu tahu ke mana dia pergi. Perlahan Gun mengangguk meski tahu lelaki itu tidak bisa melihatnya. “Sebentar lagi akan pulang … barangkali.”

“Kau minum-minum, kan? Pesan taksi saja, jangan menyetir.”

“Tentu.” Gun menggosok tengkuk, merasa aneh dengan percakapan mereka yang jinak-jinak merpati sampai terasa seperti basa-basi. “Ada apa, P'?”

“Hanya ingin meneleponmu.”

“Bohong,” sembur Gun, padahal dia bisa saja membiarkan pembicaraan ini terus berlangsung dan berpura-pura mereka adalah sesuatu yang lebih. “M-maksudku, kau biasanya tidak begini, P'Off.”

“Sungguh?” Off menghela napas di seberang sambungan dan Gun semakin yakin dia sedang bertelepon dengan orang asing. Ada kalanya di mana Off lelah, atau frustrasi, atau sangat bosan sampai membuat Gun hampir gila dengan semua ‘Masa'?’, ‘Oh ya?’, dan ‘Lalu?’ yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, tetapi tidak pernah seperti ini.

Sekarang, lelaki itu terdengar kosong. Tentunya dia tidak mengigau dan menekan nomor Gun tanpa sadar, kan?

“Serius, P'. Ada apa?”

“Coba lihat ke luar,” kata Off tiba-tiba. Secara refleks Gun mengalihkan pandangan ke sepasang pintu kaca di ujung koridor yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter darinya.

“Kenapa, P'? Jangan membuatku takut.” Tetapi tetap saja Gun melangkah ke bidang kaca yang dipenuhi stiker tersebut. “Kau tidak mendadak sudah di sini untuk menjemputku, kan?”

“Tidak, sinting.” Sekilas Off terdengar normal, dengan dengusan bernada setengah geli-setengah meledeknya. “Aku di kondo. Tapi coba lihat ke luar.”

“Ada apanya?”

“Lihat dulu.”

Maka, Gun menurut. Dia sudah berada tepat di balik pintu dan mendekatkan wajah ke kaca. Desakan Off terasa antiklimaks, sebab yang ditemukan Gun tidak lebih dari trotoar yang basah serta guyuran hujan. Sesekali orang melintas gegas, di waktu yang lain kendaraan menderum dan merusak riak-riak genangan mengkilat di aspal. Tetapi hanya itu.

“Aku tidak lihat apa-apa, P',” Gun mengaku sembari menegakkan badan, sedikit kecewa. “Cuma hujan.”

“Di sana juga hujan?”

“Mm.”

“Masa'?”

Off memang terkenal supel dan suka melarikan mulutnya ke mana-mana, tetapi basa-basi tidak termasuk dalam favoritnya. Jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar ingin dia katakan, dia mungkin sudah mengatakannya sejak sebelum Gun berkata halo. Caranya mengulur-ulur percakapan ini membuat Gun semakin curiga.

“Ada apa, P'?” Sebelum Off bisa menghindar lagi, Gun melanjutkan, “Yang sungguhan. Bukan gara-gara hujan atau keberadaanku sekarang. Kau pasti meneleponku karena sebuah alasan, kan?”

“Aku ingin mengobrol denganmu.”

Pengar Gun berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, disedot oleh akal sehat yang mati-matian mencengkeram permukaan otaknya agar tidak memelintir makna kalimat sederhana Off menjadi konspirasi berlapis.

“Bohong.”

“Sungguh. Aku sedang tidak mau sendiri.”

“Kalau kau berniat mengusiliku, ini bukan waktu yang tepat.”

“Ya, oke. Aku baru putus dengan pacarku, jadi aku mencari distraksi.”

“Nah, kan. Kau bisa mengatakannya kalau— _apa_?” Gun tidak peduli meski dia mengagetkan staf karaoke dengan teriakannya barusan. “Apa yang kau bicarakan, P'?”

“Aku membicarakan apa yang kubicarakan.”

“Tunggu, aku tidak—” Gun mengedarkan pandangan, mendadak merasa disorientasi. Dia sudah tidak mabuk sedikit pun, tapi kata-kata Off juga membuat kepalanya serasa melayang. “Tetaplah di situ, P'Off. Aku akan ke kondo sekarang.”

“Naik taksi, jangan menyetir.”

~~~

“Oh, kau datang lebih cepat dari dugaanku.”

Terengah-engah dan basah kuyup, Gun hanya bisa memandangi Off yang baru saja turun menjemputnya di lobi kondo. “Dan P'Off kelihatan lebih tenang dari dugaanku.”

Off tersenyum tipis. “Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Sulit mempercayainya, tapi Gun mengangguk saja dan mengikuti lelaki itu naik ke kamarnya. Aneh rasanya. Di matanya, Off selalu menjadi pria tidak terjangkau, kalung permata langka yang dilindungi di balik kaca berpengaman sehingga, meskipun mendamba, Gun tahu tidak ada cara untuk bisa mendapatkannya.

Kini lelaki itu berjalan di depannya, selop karet berdecit-decit di atas lantai marmer, tanpa pengaman dan tanpa perlawanan. Gun bisa saja menerkamnya saat ini, sekarang juga, melupakan semua perjuangannya menahan diri selama lebih dari dua tahun mereka saling mengenal.

“Ah, mau pesan sesuatu untuk dimakan?” tanya Off sambil memutar kunci dalam selot pintu. “Aku harus memperingatkan tidak ada apa-apa dalam lemari esku. Bir tidak masuk hitungan.”

“Boleh.”

Sekali lagi Off melemparkan senyum tipis pada Gun, sekilas saja sebelum meluruskan tatapan ke pintu yang dibukanya. “Keringkan badanmu dulu.”

Bagian dalam kondo Off tetap seperti terakhir kali Gun mendobrak masuk beberapa hari lalu. Tidak berantakan, tapi juga tidak amat rapi. Off cukup terorganisir untuk ukuran pria lajang yang sibuk kerja dan tinggal sendirian. Satu-satunya perbedaan mencolok yang dilihat Gun adalah pigura di bawah televisi yang berada dalam posisi telungkup.

Mendadak Off melimpahkan handuk ke rambut Gun, lalu mendesakkan setumpuk baju ke dekapannya. “Nah, sana. Jangan basahi lantaiku. KFC oke?”

Gun menurunkan handuk ke tengkuk. “Kau belum makan malam?”

Off menggeleng. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah duduk di lantai dan menghadap beberapa karton yang menawarkan terlalu banyak hidangan untuk dua orang. Gun mengunyah _nugget_ sambil sesekali melirik Off, yang makan dengan tampang melamun. ‘Aku tidak apa-apa’ yang sempat dikatakan Off semakin terdengar seperti omong kosong.

Jika Off sendiri yang meneleponnya dan mengaku baru saja putus, artinya ada pintu yang dibukakan lebar-lebar untuk Gun, bukan begitu? Tentunya dia tidak akan dianggap lancang dengan mengorek lebih banyak. Gun menggigiti bibir di bagian final kontemplasinya, kemudian mendongak.

“Bagaimana …”

“Hm?” Tatapan Off membuat Gun mengkeret.

“Kupikir kalian baik-baik saja.”

Gun sengaja berjingkat di antara inti pembicaraan, tapi Off dapat dengan mudah memahaminya. “Kami memang baik-baik saja secara individu,” katanya sambil meraih serbet kertas dari kantong plastik. “Tapi sebagai pasangan … Sebut saja kami sudah menghabiskan sesorean ini berdiskusi dan akhirnya mencapai mufakat.”

Gun baru ingat Off mendadak hilang di penghujung jam kerja hari ini. Awalnya dia berpikir lelaki itu sekadar lupa berpamitan padanya, sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar aneh terjadi. Mereka, sebagaimana Off suka mengutipnya menggunakan kedua telunjuk dan jari tengah, hanya ‘rekan kerja’.

“Lalu pisah adalah yang terbaik?” tanya Gun tidak percaya. Sebesar dia ingin menjadikan Off miliknya secara eksklusif, Off dan pacarnya—atau sekarang mantan—adalah pasangan serasi. Mereka berdua berpembawaan santai dan humoris, tidak pernah tertutupi tabir malu atau salah paham karena keduanya sudah saling kenal sejak masa sekolah.

“Kami tetap berteman. Kami sudah berteman lebih lama daripada pacaran.” Off berhenti menyeka tangannya sebentar, berpikir-pikir. “Mungkin selama pacaran aku juga lebih sering menganggapnya teman ketimbang pacar yang sesungguhnya.”

Apa pula makna pacar yang sesungguhnya? Gun terlalu lama menikmati masa lajang untuk ingat rasanya—dan terlalu lama berfantasi Off sebagai pendampingnya untuk bisa menempatkan nilai realistis di dalamnya.

“Jadi, sekarang kau patah hati?” Gun mengamati wajah Off yang melorot oleh kantuk dan letih. Mungkin sedih juga, setelah diperhatikan lebih baik.

“Kupikir aku tidak akan patah hati,” Off mengaku sambil tertawa kecil. Matanya, bagaimanapun, tetap redup. “Maksudku, kami juga tidak pernah bersikap romantis atau bagaimana, tapi ketika hujan turun dan aku sendirian, realita menamparku. Kuat-kuat.”

Secara instingtif, Gun beringsut mendekati Off. Untung saja tangannya masih berminyak hingga rasionalitasnya menang satu poin melawan dorongan untuk menggenggam tangan Off.

“Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghiburmu,” kata Gun dan mengalihkan tangannya ke salah satu karton yang masih setengah penuh, merenggut sepotong ayam dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Off. “Jadi, nih. Makan yang banyak.”

Off tertawa dan mengerang bersamaan di mulutnya yang penuh. “Oho, Gun,” katanya sambil menurunkan ayam. “Kau ini sudah berapa kali patah hati? Menurutmu begini caranya menghibur orang?”

Badan Gun menegang. Semua cerita dan pemandangan yang membuatnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecut kembali berkelebat di benaknya. “Memangnya aku pernah patah hati?”

“Mm. _On-screen_.”

“Oh.” Ada kelegaan yang menyembur memenuhi dada Gun, yang kemudian dengan cepat membeku menjadi kerak harapan palsu. Mustahil Off menaruh perhatian padanya sampai tahapan bisa mencium bau hatinya yang remuk, berkali-kali. “Oh, soal itu. Tidak bisa disamakan. Referensiku yang paling dekat hanya teman-temanku, tapi mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan malam di kelab. Kau bukan tipe yang begitu.”

“Jadi, aku harus makan?” tanya Off dengan senyum jail menggantung di bibirnya. Gun mengangguk dan melipat kedua lengan di tepi meja dengan gestur tegas.

“Kau harus makan.”

Off tertawa lagi, hanya dua atau tiga detik, sebelum memutuskan makan memang lebih penting ketimbang melanjutkan obrolan. Selama lelaki itu menghabiskan potongan ayam pemberian Gun, Gun mengalihkan tatapan ke jendela yang memenuhi satu sisi dinding kondo Off.

Hujan menari tanpa suara di luar, berkilat-kilat saat menindih lampu-lampu dari pencakar langit seberang. Hujan semacam ini, yang tidak terlalu deras dan turun dengan tenang, justru tidak mudah reda dan mungkin akan terus merajut suasana sendu sampai besok pagi. Pantas saja Off kesepian. Bahkan orang dengan hubungan baik-baik saja akan terbawa suasana sedih jika dililit oleh cuaca ini semalaman.

“Hari pertama kami berpacaran juga hujan,” kata Off tiba-tiba, mengejutkan Gun. “Saat itu kami baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat, aku sendiri lupa dari mana. Yang jelas, aku mengantarnya pulang karena hujan deras dan percakapan kami berpindah dari ini ke itu, entah bagaimana berakhir membicarakan perasaan masing-masing.” Off mendengus kecil sambil menunduk. “Mungkin itu alasan aku merasa agak sedih malam ini.”

Jarang sekali Off menunjukkan kelemahan. Lelaki itu biasanya berada di garda terdepan dalam menghibur orang, bukan sebaliknya. “Banyak-banyak sedih juga tidak masalah. P'Off masih punya _privilege_ orang putus cinta.”

Off mendongak. “ _Privilege_ , huh?”

“Bahkan staf bar juga maklum waktu mereka dengar temanku baru saja putus. Itu tidak mencegah kami dari diusir karena terlalu ribut, sih.”

“Kau dan teman-temanmu yang mirip rombongan sirkus itu,” kekeh Off, tapi nadanya lembut. “Ah, maaf aku sudah membuatmu pergi duluan dari pesta kalian.”

Tidak salah lagi Gun akan dibombardir pertanyaan segera setelah salah satu dari mereka bangkit dari pengar dan mendapati dia hilang, tapi bukan itu puncak permasalahannya sekarang. Ada satu kejanggalan yang lebih mengganggunya.

“Jangan minta maaf, dari tadi aku sudah tergoda memukul kepala P'Off, siapa tahu alien mengambil alih fisikmu dan berusaha mengorek informasi dariku.”

“Kupikir orang putus cinta punya _privilege_ untuk melakukan apa saja?” ledek Off, lantas tertawa, menyebabkan Gun diam-diam tersenyum. Off kelihatan ratusan kali lipat lebih baik ketika tertawa.

Tetapi, senyum Gun lantas membeku ketika Off memiringkan badan dan merebahkan kepala di pundaknya.

“Jangan pecahkan kepalaku dulu, ya,” bisik Off, beringsut sedikit untuk menyamankan posisi. Pipi Gun tergelitik oleh helaian rambut pendek lelaki itu. “Sumpah, aku ini Off Jumpol. Aku hanya mempergunakan hakku sebaik mungkin.”

“Sebentar lagi kau akan memeras uangku,” sahut Gun datar. Tidak pernah dia menyangka kemampuan sandiwara yang diasahnya sejak kecil dapat berguna di saat seperti ini, ketika jantungnya berjumpalitan dan serabut-serabut sarafnya berdisko. Lagi-lagi Off tertawa.

“Kau yang akan memerasku sebelum aku bahkan tahu apa yang kuinginkan darimu.” Off bersedekap dan semakin mengenyakkan kepalanya di pundak Gun. “Apa rencanamu besok? Mau belanja bersamaku?”

“Um.”

Off mengerling ke atas, mencengir. “Ini sungguhan, bukan sekadar pelampiasan setelah putus. Ada sepatu yang ingin kulihat.”

“Sepertinya aku tahu yang mana.”

“Karena frekuensi otak kita sama, sob. Tentu saja kau tahu yang mana.”

Gun mengedikkan bahu sambil mendecak pelan, menyebabkan Off menegakkan kepala lagi dengan wajah memberengut.

“Tidak bisa?”

“Bersikaplah seperti orang putus cinta yang semestinya, tidak perlu pura-pura kuat begini. Aku geli sendiri melihatnya,” protes Gun. Apalagi dengan bumbu-bumbu seakan Off hendak berganti merayunya. Sekarang Gun jauh lebih rentan dengan kalimat ambigu dan dia mati-matian berharap lelaki itu tahu.

“Apa aku harus menangis?”

“Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik, lakukan.”

Off mencondongkan badan ke arah Gun, tampak sangat serius saat berkata, “Berarti kalau kubilang kau membuatku lebih baik, aku juga harus melakukannya, kan?”

Mata Gun mengerjap, napasnya tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan.

Lalu Off mencengir dan mengacak-acak rambut Gun. “Bercanda,” katanya ringan seraya mulai merapikan kekacauan di meja. “Aku tidak sedang kepingin menangis, tapi aku tetap perlu teman. Setidaknya sampai hujan ini reda.”

Gun ingin mencekik Off, dengan alasan yang sangat rasional. “Panggil yang lain saja, kan, bisa.”

“Hanya kau teman yang kupercaya untuk hal begini. Ah, jangan bilang pada siapa pun soal yang kuceritakan malam ini, oke? Aku tidak ingin disambut seperti mayat yang hendak dikremasi besok.”

Gun naik ke sofa, memberi ruang pada Off untuk membersihkan karpet. “Kau bermaksud menyembunyikannya sampai kapan?”

“Sampai aku bisa membicarakannya tanpa sakit hati, tentu saja,” sahut Off. Kernyitan yang lantas dia perlihatkan pada Gun itu jelas-jelas dramatisasi agar atmosfer tetap ringan, tapi Gun tahu rencananya tulus. Putus dari orang yang kau cintai pasti sakit, tidak peduli meski kalian memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti teman.

Kemudian hati Gun ikut sakit. Eksistensinya tidak pernah sebesar itu dalam hidup Off. Tidak akan pernah.

“Nah, selesai,” desah Off setelah membelesakkan semua ke tempat sampah. Dia beradu pandang dengan Gun, lalu tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arahnya sambil merentangkan kedua lengan ke samping.

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” tanya Gun waswas, kemudian melonjak ke sudut sofa sambil menjerit ketika Off melontarkan badan untuk memeluknya. “Hentikan … P'Off, berhenti memelukku atau aku akan melaporkan ini pada seluruh semesta!”

Ancaman Gun sangat murahan, dan Off juga pasti tahu hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, tetapi tetap saja Off menggeser badannya menjauh.

“Oke,” gerutu Off, menyambar selimut dari salah satu kaki sofa dan membungkus badannya sendiri yang sudah menggulung di ujung lain sofa. “Kau benar-benar tidak setia kawan.”

Gun masih bergeming di ujung berlawanan. “Kau tidur di sini?”

“Aku sudah bilang tidak ingin sendirian malam ini, tapi mungkin hanya teman sungguhan yang bisa memahaminya.”

“Kau tidak cocok pura-pura merajuk.” Gun menurunkan kedua kaki ke lantai, lantas menepuk-nepuk pahanya. “Nah, kemarilah. Tidak usah bawa-bawa pertemanan lagi.”

Off tersenyum dan merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Gun. “ _Privilege_ orang putus cinta, kan?”

“Hanya berlaku dua puluh empat jam,” koreksi Gun cepat.

“Tak masalah, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.” Off menaikkan selimut menutupi seluruh muka. “Kau boleh pulang kalau aku ketiduran.”

“Tidak, aku akan menjarah lemari pakaianmu lebih dulu.”

Off tertawa pelan di balik selimut, lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, membiarkan keheningan menggarisbawahi suara-suara yang sejak tadi ada namun terabaikan: Deru unit pendingin ruangan bersinergi dengan gemuruh samar lemari es, detak jarum jam bersahut-sahutan dengan tetesan lambat keran bak cuci piring, dengung arus listrik menyaru di balik tiap-tiapnya. Namun, di atas itu semua, Gun bisa mendengar napas Off berada di antara miliknya. Derau putih hanya mengaksentuasi fakta bahwa tidak seorang pun berada dalam ruangan ini kecuali Gun dan Off. Berdua saja.

Diam-diam Gun meneguk ludah, lalu menurunkan pandangan ke gundukan selimut di pangkuannya.

“P’Off?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Gun memaksa dirinya menanti hingga lima menit berlalu sebelum pelan-pelan menyibak selimut, dan seketika itu pula dia menyesalinya. Pipi Off telah basah, matanya terpejam rapat-rapat seakan berniat mengenyahkan mimpi buruk yang membayangi tidurnya.

 _Kau masih mencintainya, bukan begitu?_ pikir Gun pahit sambil menggulirkan ibu jari di pipi Off, menghapus jejak air matanya. _Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menunggu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini fanfik pertamaku di fandom offgun. pls kindly give me feedback, kritik, atau apa pun sungguh. thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Tiba-tiba saja, seperti semua gagasan absurd yang hanya datang padanya di perbatasan antara alam sadar dan mimpi, satu fakta penting menyambar kepala Gun dengan begitu keras sampai-sampai dia terkesiap dan harus melonjak duduk tegak. Seluruh kantuknya hilang; dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling lokasi pemotretan sambil sedikit terengah.

Off sudah tidak punya pacar. Lelaki itu bebas untuk mencintai dan dicintai lagi, tapi terutama yang kedua.

Sungguh gila Gun tidak pernah memikirkan ini sebelumnya. Kemampuan Off untuk bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi patut diacungi jempol. Sesudah malam berhujan itu, Off praktis kembali menjadi dirinya lagi, yang penuh tawa dan kerja keras. Tidak seorang pun, sebagaimana ketakutan Off, memperlakukannya sebagai mayat yang hendak dikremasi. Sebuah luka besar yang menganga telah dijahit dengan sedemikian rapi dan hati-hati hingga terkadang Gun bertanya-tanya apakah kejadian malam itu sekadar bunga mimpi sebab dia terlalu mabuk—siapa tahu dia hanya membayangkan semuanya saat masih tergeletak di bangku ruang karaoke.

Itu benar. Off bukan lagi _O_ _ff-limits_ , lelucon ciptaan teman-temannya yang kemudian menjadi bahan utama jika mereka sedang ingin meledek Gun beserta semua cinta satu arahnya yang tidak mungkin disalurkan. Akan tetapi, sekarang Gun punya semua hak di dunia ini untuk membuat Off mengetahui perasaannya bahkan meskipun sebenarnya Off masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari patah hati sebelumnya.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Gun mual. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedang merencanakan sebuah kejahatan.

“Oi, Gun. Kau langsung pulang?” Itu Off, bertanya dengan kasual seakan-akan gaya rambut serta penampilannya untuk pemotretan hari ini tidak cukup mematikan. Gun menyukai semua bentuk Off, bahkan ketika membukakan pintu untuknya hanya dalam balutan kaus dan bokser, janggut belum dipangkas, tetapi tentunya sedikit sentuhan dari penata rias tidak pernah salah.

Gun memaksakan matanya berpindah ke tas tangannya, mencari kunci mobil walaupun hanya ada itu dan ponsel di dalam tas. “Tidak, kupikir aku akan makan dulu. Kenapa?”

“Bersama teman-temanmu?”

“Mungkin aku bisa memanggil salah satu dari mereka untuk menemaniku,” jawab Gun, lalu, kendati merasa konyol, mengulang pertanyaan, “Kenapa?”

Off mengedikkan bahu. “Aku juga tidak ada rencana sesudah ini. Kalau kau kosong, ayo makan berdua.”

Kata ‘berdua’ yang meluncur dari bibir Off berdering lebih lama dalam benak Gun, mengukuhkan status Off yang entah kenapa menjadi sangat penting buat Gun.

(Mereka bukannya tidak pernah makan berdua sebelum ini, tapi penilaian Gun sudah jungkir balik semenjak malam itu.)

“Oke,” jawab Gun. “Ajak yang lain juga?”

“Tidak perlu. Pasti sulit mengepaskan jadwal dengan yang lain, apalagi kalau dadakan.” Off menepuk pundak Gun. “Kita ke Kuang naik mobil sendiri-sendiri supaya lebih mudah. Bagaimana?”

“Bukan masalah.” Sejujurnya kalau Off mengajaknya ke neraka sekalipun sepertinya Gun akan mengikuti.

Jari-jemari Off di pundak Gun mengerat sebentar. “Aku duluan.” Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat. “Gun.”

Lalu Off berbalik menuju mobilnya sendiri yang diparkir tidak jauh dari sana, tidak menyadari Gun masih mematung di posisi semula, mengulang setiap milisekon sentuhan serta caranya menyebut nama Gun dengan teramat manis …

 _Kau kedengaran delusional_ , bisik suara dalam kepalanya, secara sukses menginjak-injak bibit harapan yang baru saja tumbuh. Gun menghela napas, menyetujui sisi rasional tersebut, dan berbalik ke mobilnya. Dia pasti sudah mendapat penghargaan Nobel jika memanfaatkan sel otaknya yang berspiral dan melonjak-lonjak ini untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna selain berusaha menerjemahkan setiap gerak-gerik Off.

~~~  
  
Gun berhenti dua langkah sebelum mencapai kursinya, pandangan tertuju pada meja yang sudah penuh sesak oleh berbagai macam hidangan. Terakhir, matanya melandas pada Off yang sudah mulai makan.

“Kau teleponnya lama sekali, semua makanannya sudah datang,” kata Off sambil mengibaskan satu tangan, memberi gestur agar Gun segera duduk. “Tuh, aku sudah pesan kesukaanmu juga.”

Soal itu, Gun sudah tahu. Dia yang menyebutkan pesanan dengan agak tergesa sesudah mendapat telepon penting—tetapi enam menu lainnya ini tidak semestinya ada di meja mereka.

“Ayo, makan. Sebelum dingin.”

“Kenapa sebanyak ini, P'?” tanya Gun curiga sambil mengambil sumpit. Off, terlepas dari posturnya yang menjulang tinggi, bukan tipe yang senang makan banyak maupun tipe eksperimental. “Kau sedang menunggu siapa?”

Off menatapnya polos. “Tidak ada. Aku kan sudah bilang kita makan berdua saja.”

“Hah? Lalu apa-apaan dengan semua ini?”

“Aku hanya sedang ingin mentraktirmu, tapi bicaranya nanti saja. Makanlah dulu.” Off menyendok sepotong omelet kepiting kemudian mengarahkan sendoknya ke depan wajah Gun. “Nih, buka mulutmu.”

Gun melongo.

“Ayo cepat, sebelum tanganku pegal.” Off semakin mendekatkan sendok hingga Gun hanya punya pilihan membuka mulut dan menerima suapan itu. Off mencengir lebar. “Enak, kan?”

“Enak,” gumam Gun sambil mengunyah. Jujur saja dia tidak merasakan apa-apa—semua stimuli yang dikirimkan lidahnya seakan ditolak oleh otaknya yang sudah kelebihan muatan.

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Off? Apa makna di balik perangainya? Diam-diam Gun melirik Off, yang begitu sibuk mengisi ulang piringnya kendati dia tidak meminta. Perhatian macam ini tidak pernah didapatkan Gun ketika mereka makan berdua sebelumnya, apalagi saat bertiga bersama mantan pacar Off.

Atau—“Kau ingin minta bantuanku, bukan, P'?”

Tangan Off berhenti di tengah-tengah ulurannya. Matanya dinaikkan pada wajah Gun, dan Gun hanya bisa menemukan keterkejutan di sana. Terkejut dan agak tersinggung.

“Woah, sekarang aku tidak bisa berbaik hati pada temanku?” kekeh Off, tangannya ditarik kembali ke sisi tubuh dan tak lagi beredar menjamah apa pun untuk diletakkan di piring Gun. “Memangnya aku sepicik itu sampai-sampai hanya mentraktirmu kalau ada maunya?”

“Aku tidak tahu, yang jelas biasanya kau tidak begini.”

“Kalau begitu, anggap saja ini yang pertama. Besok-besok aku akan menyuapimu lagi kalau ternyata kau sangat menyukainya.”

Untung saja Gun sudah menelan makanannya karena, jika tidak, dia pasti tersedak. Off menyadari perubahan tingkahnya, lalu mulai mencengir; sinar matanya dipenuhi kejailan.

“Kau benar-benar suka disuapi? Oi, aku hanya bercanda tadi.” Off tergelak keras, tidak lupa mengangkat sendoknya untuk meledek Gun. “Kau lebih suka pesawat mencari bahan bakar atau kereta api masuk terowongan? _Choo-choo_.”

Wajah Gun serasa terbakar. Dia menepis tangan Off dan membentaknya agar berhenti, tapi bukan Off namanya jika berhenti ketika diminta. Gun harus melonjak berdiri dan mengancam akan pergi dari sana untuk membuat Off meminta maaf sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

“Oh, ayolah. Jangan gampang ingin meninggalkanku begitu,” kata Off di ujung tawanya, akhirnya menggunakan sendok terkutuk itu untuk makan alih-alih memancing emosi Gun.

“Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pergi? Aku yakin kau lebih suka aku tidak ada di sini,” gerutu Gun sambil menusukkan sumpit ke seekor udang. Off mengerling bersama senyum separuhnya.

“Masih tanya? Tentunya karena kau imut sekali, jadi aku ingin mengobrol terus denganmu.”

Baiklah, berapa sesi _rollercoaste_ r lagi yang perlu dinaiki Gun sampai Off puas?

“Eii, malu dia. Wajahnya jadi seperti kepiting rebus,” ledek Off lalu tertawa, menyebabkan Gun mengesah kesal dan melahap udang yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung di ujung sumpitnya. Seharusnya dia tahu kata-kata manis Off tidak mungkin berakhir benar.

“Aku tidak mau bicara padamu lagi.”

Off mengambil serbet dan menyeka sudut bibir Gun. Tekanan lembut itu membuat Gun terperangah; dia menatap ke depan, pada Off yang tersenyum luar biasa lembut. “Jangan sok jago kalau makan saja masih belepotan.”

“… Hah?”

Manik mata Off bergerak ke milik Gun, lantas senyumnya melebar. Dengan gestur main-main dia menjejalkan serbet ke pipi Gun, membiarkan yang lebih muda tergeragap menangkap serbet sebelum jatuh ke mangkuk.

“Kau harus sadar kau jadi aneh sekali, P'Off,” kata Gun sambil mengesampingkan serbet ke ujung meja. “Tidak, jangan membantahku. Kalau kau tidak sadar semua tingkah lakumu aneh, aku akan langsung menyeretmu ke rumah sakit. Sungguh.”

“Ah, masa', sih?”

“P'Off.”

“Bercanda, aku sadar, kok.” Off tertawa, tapi di waktu yang bersamaan tidak terlihat tertawa. Dia memundurkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, tak lagi menyentuh makanan. “Katakanlah aku sedikit minder jika harus mengobrol dengan yang lain. Aku tidak yakin bisa kelihatan biasa saja.”

Dan di sini Gun baru saja mengapresiasi kemampuan Off bersandiwara. “Kulihat-lihat kau tetap semenyebalkan biasanya di kantor.”

“Aku berharap begitulah kenyataannya, tapi sejujurnya aku sudah berada di ambang batas,” aku Off. “Ada kalanya aku tidak bisa menahan datangnya pikiran-pikiran buruk dan, jika seseorang menyebut namanya di momen itu, kupikir aku akan menangis.”

Satu alis Gun berjingkat naik. “P'Off menangis?”

“Kau pikir orang macam apa? Jangan sok tahu,” sahut Off sambil main-main menyenggol betis Gun dengan ujung sepatunya. Dia memberikan satu senyum lagi sebelum meraih alat makannya, meski tidak tampak kemauan untuk melanjutkan santap malam. “Jadi, begitulah. Mungkin ada benarnya saat kau tanya apa aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Aku mengajakmu karena aku kesepian, tapi tidak ingin bertemu yang lain. Karena hanya kau yang tahu.”

Gun berusaha keras memadamkan sepantik harapan yang sudah menyala. Dia tahu, dalam hatinya yang kering dan tandus, setitik api saja sudah cukup untuk membakar keseluruhannya ...

Tunggu, sekarang berharap sudah dilegalkan, bukan begitu? Gun boleh mengartikan sikap Off sebagai apa saja dan mendorong narasi itu supaya menjadi kenyataan. Toh Off sudah bukan kepunyaan siapa-siapa. Tidak ada dinding yang memisahkan mereka sekarang.

Gun bisa mencoba. Inilah saatnya dia bersinar.

Maka, Gun mengatur napas dan memberikan senyum lebar. Jantungnya seakan ingin mendesak keluar lewat tenggorokan. “Kalau itu artinya aku bisa ditraktir terus, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu makan tiap hari.”

Kedua alis Off terangkat, serta-merta menurunkan senyum Gun. Oh, tidak. _Tidak_. Apakah motifnya tercium terlalu kuat setelah sekian lama ditutup rapat-rapat?

“Tidak masalah,” cetus Off ringan dua detik kemudian, membuat Gun melongo. “Itu bukan penawaran yang terlalu buruk. Lagi pula, sejak sebelum ini kau juga sering meminta traktiran dariku. Pastikan saja jadwalmu kosong setiap malam.”

“Itu ...” Santap malam bersama Off setiap hari? Setiap hari, dalam artian tujuh hari seminggu? Penglihatan Gun seperti berputar. Dia pasti tanpa sengaja memasuki semesta alternatif dalam perjalanannya kemari. Bertemu setiap hari di kantor merupakan satu hal, sedangkan makan bersama di malam hari, setelah semua urusan bisnis usai, adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

“Ah, aku kedengaran egois, bukan begitu?” lanjut Off sambil meringis, mengartikan diamnya Gun sebagai ekspresi keberatan. “Lupakan saja. Kita bisa makan bersama kalau kau ada waktu luang, seperti biasa.” Cengiran Off mengembang lagi. “Seperti yang kau katakan, _privilege_ orang putus cinta itu hanya dua puluh empat. Sudah kedaluwarsa buatku.”

“Aku tidak keberatan, P’,” sahut Gun cepat-cepat. “Maksudku, apa susahnya, sih, makan bersama? Aku juga diuntungkan kalau kau mentraktirku.”

Off mengangkat sebelah tangan, ekspresi terlukanya tampak dramatis. “Tidak perlu mengasihaniku, Tuan Atthaphan. Aku tahu kau punya kehidupan sosial yang harus dipertahankan tanpa harus melipur lara rakyat jelata sepertiku.”

Jika ada kompetisi manusia terbodoh di dunia, Gun pasti sudah memenangkannya. Sebuah kesempatan sebesar gunung baru saja disodorkan tepat di depan hidung Gun dan dia hanya melongo tanpa menerimanya.

“Benar,” kata Gun lambat-lambat, merasa ingin menangis saking frustrasinya. “Aku juga tidak sejahat itu hingga berniat memeras seniorku sampai mampus.”

Off tergelak. “Baguslah kalau kau sadar.”

Kesempatan itu semakin jauh, hampir tak terjamah lagi. Mungkin tidak akan bisa terjamah lagi. Gun menghela napas dan menumpukan kedua tangan di tepi meja, mendorong kursinya mundur. “Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu.”

Off tidak lagi _off-limits_. Gun berjalan cepat sambil merapal kalimat yang sama berkali-kali, berharap itu bisa menonaktifkan alarm dalam benaknya yang selalu berdering tiap kali dia berada dalam jarak cukup dekat. Off bukan lagi area terlarang yang dibatasi parit dan pagar berduri. Posisi di sebelahnya telanjang dan kosong, terbuka lebar. Siapa pun bisa menempatinya, termasuk Gun. Terutama Gun.

Gun menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin, menyaksikan kewarasannya telah terbagi menjadi dua kubu.

_Gun sayang, kau pasti bisa._

_Tidak, Gun. Berpikirlah sedikit rasional: dia baru saja putus, teman macam apa yang langsung menerkam begitu ada kesempatan?_

“Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya teman,” gumam Gun mendukung kubu pertama. Kubu kedua mengangkat kedua alis tinggi-tinggi, merasa terkhianati dengan posisi Gun yang tidak lagi netral, tapi terutama karena pengakuannya yang terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab.

_Oke, berarti kau adalah bajingan._

“Tidak,” sangkal Gun lagi sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke cermin, memelototi matanya sendiri. “Kau yang paling tahu aku sudah menahan diri. Kau tahu sakitnya, pahitnya, masamnya. Selama ini aku hanya menonton dari luar dengan sabar seperti warga sipil yang taat. Sampai kapan aku harus menjadi begini?”

Kubu dua terdiam, tapi diamnya justru menggemakan argumen utamanya dalam tempurung kepala Gun, diamnya turut menyalurkan keraguan pada kubu sebelah. Gun termenung dengan kedua tangan menumpu tepi konter wastafel, masih memandangi kedua bola matanya sendiri sampai-sampai dia hampir tidak mengenalinya.

 _Kau sedang merampok rumah kosong, Gun_ , bujuk kubu kedua dengan lembut. _Kemenanganmu akan sia-sia saja._

 _Ini bukan perlombaan_ , protes kubu pertama, akhirnya bangkit dari keterpukauan. _Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, kau boleh mulai menarik perhatiannya. Kau sudah mencintainya sejak lama, sekarang waktunya kesabaranmu berbuah manis._ Good things only come to those who wait? _Tidak, Sayang. Kau yang harus menyadarkannya._

**_Kau bicara seolah-olah tidak ada kemungkinan dia tidak akan jatuh hati padamu._ **

Kedua suara dalam benaknya membisu oleh inferioritas yang sedari tadi sekadar menonton mereka mulai menyatakan fakta dengan angkuhnya. Sekarang sudah ketahuan siapa pemenang debat ini. Gun menghela napas dan mengangkat handel keran wastafel lalu membasuh mukanya. Seorang Off Jumpol, pria cerdas humoris yang disukai banyak orang, punya segudang pilihan jika memang ingin memilih. Walaupun dia jungkir balik berusaha menarik perhatian Off, kalau Off tidak pernah menempatkannya dalam daftar calon pasangan potensial, semua akan sia-sia saja.

Nah, dia merasa lebih baik setelah menghajar harga dirinya sendiri.

“Gun?” Gerakan tangan Gun berhenti sejenak mendengar suara Off—yang disusul tepukan telapak tangan di pundaknya. “Kau baik-baik saja, kawan? Biar kulihat wajahmu.”

Off menarik pundaknya sedikit, meminta Gun menoleh. Di antara bulir-bulir air yang berjatuhan dari riap rambut serta bulu mata, kekhawatiran Off terlihat membayang.

“Apa salah satu dari menu tadi membuatmu alergi? Aku memang pesan tanpa bertanya padamu, sih.”

Selama sedetik Gun hanya mematung. “Oh,” katanya sejurus, tangan kanannya menekan handel keran agar aliran air berhenti. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Syukurlah, kalau begitu. Aku sempat khawatir mendadak kau merasa tidak enak badan atau semacamnya.” Off berpaling untuk mencabut beberapa lembar tisu sekaligus, lalu meluruskan pandangan lagi ke depan, menyeka wajah Gun dari air dengan tepukan lembut. Secara refleks Gun memundurkan kepala, tapi tangan Off yang lain menangkap bagian belakang kepalanya, menahannya di tempat. “Tidak biasanya kau mau cuci muka di restoran. Kau tidak tiba-tiba menangis, kan?”

Gun menaikkan pandangan. “Menangis? Kenapa? Bukan aku yang patah hati.”

Senyum di ujung bibir Off dikulum, entah karena menahan jengkel atau sekadar gemas. “Kau benar-benar tidak mau melupakan statusku sekarang, kan? Nong satu ini perhatian sekali padaku.”

Main-main Off mencubit hidung Gun dari balik tumpukan tisu, sebelum menggumalkan semuanya dan membuangnya, sedangkan Gun mencoba merapikan poninya yang basah kuyup serta ritme jantungnya yang berantakan.

“Oh ya, Gun,” panggil Off saat Gun berniat mengeluyur keluar lebih dulu. Lelaki itu sedang mencuci tangan dan memandangnya lewat cermin. “Apa rencanamu sesudah ini?”

“Tidak ada.”

“Mau ikut menonton bersamaku?”

Gun memelotot. Off mematikan keran dan mengibaskan tangan sambil menegakkan badan, lalu berbalik menghadap Gun.

“Aku juga belum tahu mau menonton apa, tapi aku sedang ingin berlama-lama di bioskop.” Off tersenyum. “Traktiranku.”

Makan malam bersama, menonton di bioskop ... Gun sudah menonton terlalu banyak film romantis hingga otaknya hanya bisa merelasikan rangkaian kegiatan ini sebagai satu hal: Kencan.

 _Tunggu apa lagi, Gun? Ayo setujui!_ Suara di benaknya memekik, entah kubu pertama atau kedua, atau malah dua-duanya menyorakkan hal yang sama.

“Oke,” kata Gun, lalu tersenyum. “Biar aku yang bayar _popcorn_ dan minumannya.”

Off tertawa dan merangkul pundak Gun. “Jangan memusingkan hal kecil. Ini bukan kencan; aku sedang kepingin mentraktirmu, itu saja.”

Rupanya, sampai akhir, inferioritasnya-lah yang paling rasional.


	3. Chapter 3

“Aku ingin punya pacar.”

Tay sontak menyemburkan kembali _americano_ yang baru saja disedot, membuat Gun mengerutkan hidung jijik dan beringsut menjauh.

“Apaan, sih. P’Tay jorok.”

“Itu pertanyaanku!” seru Tay, berjuang bicara di antara batuknya. Setidaknya dia berhasil menemukan tisu untuk mengelap bibir serta pinggiran meja. “Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba berpikir begitu?”

“Yah, kau menyemburkan kopi ke seluruh meja …”

“Aku bicara soal keinginanmu punya pacar.” Tay kemudian tersentak dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling Starbucks, mengkhawatirkan volume suaranya yang lantang barusan. Pada akhirnya, dia kembali mengarahkan belalakan matanya pada Gun, lalu berbisik keras, “Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba ingin punya pacar?”

Alih-alih segera memberi jawaban, Gun balik memandangi Tay lama-lama, mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengapa harus keceplosan pada orang yang sudah jelas tidak bisa membantunya. Tay boleh saja sahabat baik Off, tapi soal urusan kejar-mengejar, Gun ragu lelaki itu dapat diandalkan.

“Lupakan,” cetus Gun, kemudian membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan sedotan _latte_ dinginnya. Tay meraih sebelah lengan Gun, memohon-mohon agar dia memberikan penjelasan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya, hingga sebuah gelas berisi _caramel frappuccino_ dibanting di hadapan mereka.

“Apa yang kalian bicarakan?” tanya Off kasual sambil duduk di seberang meja, lantas meraih gelasnya seolah-olah dia tidak pernah bermaksud membantainya. Dia melemparkan tatapan dari Gun kepada Tay, yang pelan-pelan menarik tangannya, lalu kembali lagi ke Gun. Senyumnya mencuat tiba-tiba. “Sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?”

“Kupikir kau harus tahu soal ini, sob,” sambar Tay cepat, bahkan Gun belum membuka mulut. “N’Gun barusan bilang dia kepingin—”

“P’Off yakin bisa menghabiskannya?” potong Gun, tangannya berkamikaze di bawah meja mencubit perut Tay tanpa ampun. “Dari tampilannya saja sudah kelihatan manis sekali.”

Off sedikit melongok ke dalam gelas. “Seperti ini saja tidak ada apa-apanya untukku.”

“N’Gun—”

Gun semakin memelintir cubitannya. “P’Off tidak takut kena diabetes?” Dan barulah dia menoleh ke arah Tay dan tersenyum manis. “Ya, kan, P’Tay?”

“Aku … sepakat,” kata Tay terbata, dan dengan riang Gun mengembalikan tangan ke atas meja. Sejenak saja Tay melemparkan tatapan ngeri untuk Gun sebelum mengalihkan perhatian pada Off. “Kau harus mulai memperhatikan kesehatanmu, sob. Prevalensi penyakit tidak menular seperti diabetes mulai menunjukkan pergeseran ke rentangan usia yang lebih muda.”

“Aku baik-baik saja,” sahut Off dan justru menyedot minumannya seakan sengaja menantang Tay.

Mereka bertiga sedang beristirahat sesudah seharian melakukan pengambilan gambar. Mestinya ada satu lokasi lagi yang perlu dikunjungi, tapi karena mendadak hujan turun dengan begitu deras, terpaksa mereka berteduh di tempat terdekat sementara para staf menyusun strategi baru.

Sejujurnya Gun berharap hujan tidak akan pernah berhenti. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya semakin lemah di hadapan Off.

Bertingkah sebagai teman ketika kau menyimpan perasaan lebih tidak pernah menjadi perkara mudah, tapi khususnya belakangan ini segalanya menjadi semakin sulit. Perdebatan antara egonya yang meletup-letup tidak sabar dan nuraninya yang juga keras kepala membuatnya pening, belum lagi jika mendadak si inferioritas ikut menimbrung dengan menudingkan detail-detail kecil nan menyakitkan seperti bagaimana Off selalu memanggilnya “kawan” dan menyebutnya “seorang teman terbaik”, terakhir bahkan secara eksplisit mengatakan bahwa “ini bukan kencan”. Gun tidak akan heran kalau sebentar lagi dia menjadi gila.

Tetapi di antara perdebatan yang seolah tak berujung oleh kedua kubu dalam kepalanya (dan satu yang bersemayam di pusat hatinya), satu hal yang tidak bisa disangkal oleh ketiganya adalah: Gun ingin memiliki Off. Secara keseluruhan. Dia ingin mereka berpacaran, atau status apa pun yang bisa mengikat Off bersamanya.

 _Kau jadi semakin menakutkan, tahan dirimu sedikit_ , cibir kubu kedua.

 _Itulah yang terjadi kalau cinta satu pihak dipendam terlalu lama_ , sahut kubu pertama tak mau kalah.

“Maaf, semuanya,” kata seorang staf yang baru saja memisahkan diri dari lingkaran rapat di meja tak jauh dari mereka. “Sepertinya harus kita sudahi di sini. Ada kabar kalau tempat yang hendak kita datangi terendam banjir. Untuk hari penggantinya akan segera kuberi tahu.”

Sementara Tay mencecar si staf yang malang dengan berbagai pertanyaan, Off hanya mengiakan dan mulai mengambil tasnya dari satu kursi yang kosong. Pandangannya mendadak saja diluruskan ke depan, menangkap basah Gun yang sedang menatapnya.

(Gun tidak pernah bermaksud memelototi Off, tapi matanya telanjur punya tempat berlabuh yang nyaman, dan di sanalah dia selalu berakhir memandang.)

“Gun, kau ada kerjaan setelah ini?” Gun menggeleng. “Mau makan bersamaku? Aku yang traktir.”

Frasa itu, ‘aku yang traktir’, seakan menjadi kode rahasia di antara mereka berdua. Itu tandanya Off sedang ingin sendirian sekaligus tidak ingin sendiri. Itu tandanya Gun diperlukan sebagai partner santap malam ketika sebenarnya yang diperlukan Off adalah ruang untuk mengenang kembali mantan pacarnya.

“Boleh,” jawab Gun. Selalu begitu. Karena dia tahu kedua kubu dalam kepalanya tidak akan bisa berkutik di hadapan cengiran Off.

“Naik mobilku saja, bagaimana? Hujan begini pasti jalannya macet, tidak praktis kalau sendiri-sendiri.”

“Lalu bagaimana aku bisa pulang?” tanya Gun setengah memprotes, padahal sudah ada rangkaian kembang api yang meledak-ledak dalam dadanya. “Belum lagi aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali besok.”

“Menginap saja di tempatku. Aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi.”

Off, kau ini sangat culas atau sangat bebal, sih? Terakhir kali Gun menginap di kondo Off, saat Off menangis sampai tertidur di pangkuannya, dia tidak bisa tidur sepicing mata pun. Perasaannya yang menderu-deru adalah satu hal, sedangkan keserakahannya untuk memandangi Off sepanjang malam adalah hal yang sepenuhnya berbeda.

Tetapi Gun akan sangat bodoh kalau untuk kedua kalinya dia melewatkan kesempatan yang ditawarkan Off secara cuma-cuma, jadi dia cepat-cepat mengangguk. “Oke, bukan masalah.”

“Kalian mau cari makan, kan? Ayo, aku ikut.”

Gun dan Off menoleh bersamaan ke arah Tay yang dengan polos balik memandangi mereka.

“Aku juga kosong setelah ini. Kalian mau makan di mana?”

Off menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah jengkel momennya bersama Gun sudah diusik, tapi rasionalitas Gun segera memberitahunya bahwa itu hanya reaksi natural Off terhadap apa pun yang diucapkan Tay. Persahabatan mereka sudah menelusup terlalu jauh dari hubungan superfisial yang penuh kesungkanan.

“Baiklah, ayo berangkat pakai mobilku,” putus Off, lalu menyambar gelasnya dan beranjak berdiri.

“Tidak usah,” cegah Gun, nyaris secara otomatis. “Biar aku bersama P’Tay. Rumah kami juga berdekatan, jadi kami bisa pulang bersama nanti.”

“Itu ide bagus! Kita bisa membicarakan yang kau katakan tadi di perjalanan nanti,” kata Tay ringan sambil menepuk pundak Gun, kemudian bangkit dari kursi, melewatkan pelototan Gun yang sontak ditembakkan padanya. Mengetahui lelaki itu tidak akan peka, Gun mengesah dan menumpukan kedua tangan di lengan kursi, mengangkat badannya berdiri.

Seiring level matanya naik, Gun merasa seseorang sedang mengamatinya. Dia mendongak dan segera menemukan mata Off.

Gun mengerjap; sepersekian detik saat dia memusatkan pandangan lagi, Off sudah berbalik sambil menyeruput minumannya, menyebabkan kecemasan lantas berdentum dalam rongga dada Gun.

Jangan bilang dia telah membuat Off marah. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya.

Satu-satunya alasan Gun mencetuskan agar Tay bersamanya adalah karena, jauh di alam bawah sadarnya, dia memegang erat-erat perkataan Off mengenai ketidaknyamanannya mengobrol dengan orang lain. Mungkin Gun memaknainya terlalu serius. Mungkin sebenarnya ada cara lain menghindari situasi tadi, cara yang lebih menguntungkan buatnya dan tidak malah membuatnya harus menggaruk-garuk kepala di samping Tay yang terang-terangan menanti suatu penjelasan.

Lelaki yang sedang dibicarakan itu baru saja selesai mengenakan sabuk pengaman, menyamankan duduk, lalu menoleh. “Jadi.”

“Aku tidak mau bicara,” sahut Gun cepat, tahu benar tidak ada artinya dia pura-pura tidak tahu.

“Hoi,” hardik Tay. “Pasti ada alasan kau mengatakannya. Kau bukan tipe yang akan iseng-iseng mengangkat topik semacam itu.”

Memang tidak. Gun sedang meneguk _latte_ -nya, melamun memandangi Off yang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan seorang staf di pelataran Starbucks, lalu entah kenapa benaknya mengganti posisi staf itu dengan dirinya. Dia membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika dia dan Off—berdua saja, tanpa embel-embel pekerjaan—terjebak di bawah hujan yang sama. Apakah Off akan membentangkan jaket denimnya untuk memayunginya, atau Off akan menggenggam tangannya agar mereka tidak terpeleset selama berlari ke mobil. Dan ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam mobil, Off akan mengacak-acak rambut Gun dari air hujan dan meminta maaf karena dia tidak akan menghidupkan AC terlalu dingin, khawatir Gun masuk angin.

Itu skenario yang sangat indah. Lalu dia menyadari mustahil skenario itu menjadi kenyataan jika hubungan mereka tetap seperti ini.

“Kalau begitu, anggap saja aku memang ingin punya pacar,” sahut Gun akhirnya. Tay memutar badan atas ke arahnya dengan mata membulat.

“Serius?”

Gun mendesah dan menumpukan satu pergelangan tangan di puncak roda kemudi, berharap kemacetan yang menjebak mereka bisa secara ajaib lenyap agar dia bisa segera memelesat ke tujuan. “Serius.”

“Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Kupikir kau tidak suka hal-hal merepotkan dan lebih menikmati nongkrong bersama teman-teman?”

“Memang.” Jawaban pendek Gun dihadiahi oleh tonjokan di lengan oleh Tay, membuatnya terlompat kecil. “Aduh! Apa-apaan, sih, P’Tay.”

“Sori, tapi kau membuatku frustrasi.”

Gun melirik tajam lelaki di sampingnya. “Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Aku memang suka main, tidak suka dikekang, tapi itu tidak lantas membuatku tidak boleh kepingin punya pacar, kan?”

“Berarti kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai,” sambar Tay cepat, telunjuknya ditudingkan ke samping hidung Gun. “Kau punya segudang teman untuk diajak main ketika sedang kesepian, tapi kalau itu masih tidak cukup, berarti keinginanmu untuk punya pacar itu secara spesifik ditujukan pada seseorang yang sudah ada dalam benakmu.”

Premis Tay tidak terdengar saling bersambungan, tapi sialnya kedua-duanya memang benar. Gun menggigiti bibir bawah sebab tidak bisa menyangkal, dan pada akhirnya hanya menepis telunjuk Tay dari area pandangnya.

Tay berjengit di kursinya, senyumnya mengembang lebar sekali. “Hei, aku benar?”

“Kau mau mendengarkan lagu?”

“Siapa orangnya?”

Gun diam saja, hanya mengulik _playlist_ kepunyaannya. Itu, tentu saja, membuatnya kembali diganjar tonjokan di lengan. Dia menghela napas kesal dan memelototi Tay. “Aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Bisa-bisa besok seisi kantor meledekku.”

“Oh?” sahut Tay dengan penuh arti, dan dalam hati Gun mengumpat. “Oh, jadi masih satu kantor dengan kita?”

Gun mengetuk-ngetuk layar panel dengan putus asa, berharap segala ucapannya bisa ditarik lagi sebagaimana layar yang bisa dikembalikan ke halaman utama. “Kita dengarkan radio saja, yuk.”

“Hmm, orang yang mungkin diam-diam disukai N’Gun di kantor,” gumam Tay menerawang, tidak lagi mengacuhkan permohonan implisit Gun untuk segera cabut dari topik ini. “Tidak mungkin Jumpol; mereka lebih kelihatan seperti adik-kakak.”

Woah, P’Tay. Kenaifanmu sungguh di luar nalar.

Kemudian Tay mulai mengurutkan semua kenalan mereka, dan kesemuanya tidak direspons Gun. Kendati begitu, mau tidak mau Gun ikut berpikir. Ada tujuh milyar manusia di dunia ini, sekitar seratusan di antaranya berada di bawah agensi yang sama dengannya, tapi tetap saja hatinya berlabuh pada Off Jumpol. Gun tidak bisa memutuskan apakah ini romantis atau ironis.

Mendadak Tay terkesiap. “N’Gun, jangan bilang kalau …”

Alarm dalam benak Gun berdering kencang, seluruh mekanisme pertahanan dirinya serta-merta siaga. Dengan hati-hati dia membalas tatapan Tay, menahan napas. “Kalau apa?”

“… Orang itu adalah aku?”

 _False alarm_. Kembalilah ke markas masing-masing, kalian semua. Gun meluruskan tatapan ke depan. “P’Tay bicara begitu berharap dijawab atau ditempeleng?”

Tay tergelak. “Bercanda, bercanda. Tapi siapa lagi yang belum kusebutkan? Aku tidak punya bayangan.”

Mobil Off di depan mereka menyalakan sein ke kiri, Gun menirunya. Berdasarkan diskusi selama tiga menit tadi, Gun memenangkan argumen supaya mereka makan di EmQuartier, sekalian memanjakan mata sesudahnya. “Tidak perlu dibayangkan, toh bukan kau yang mengalaminya.”

“Hei, aku tetap penasaran. Jumpol sudah tahu?”

Gun tidak akan berada di posisi ini jika hal itu terjadi. Mungkin, kalau Off tahu dan secara ajaib perasaannya bersambut, dia sudah berada dalam mobil Off sekarang, bercanda tawa sambil mendengarkan lagu. Terkadang Off menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut Gun jika sedang diadang macet. Gun balik menggodanya dengan menyelipkan tangan ke balik lengan baju Off.

Oh, sial. Dia benar-benar ingin punya pacar.

“Belum,” jawab Gun sambil menghela napas. “Sebenarnya aku berharap P’Tay juga tidak tahu.”

“Kau berniat memendam perasaanmu?” tanya Tay heran. “Kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?”

“Karena yang kuhadapi ini manusia, P’Tay, bukan rakun yang bakal diam saja walaupun diajak bicara.” Gun menggeleng pelan, menghela napas lagi karena mendadak paru-parunya mudah sekali mengkerut. “Tidak semudah itu. Bagaimana kalau setelah itu hubungan kami jadi canggung?”

“Itu risiko yang harus berani kau hadapi. Perasaan itu mirip judi, N’Gun. Kalau menang, kau akan menang banyak sekali. Bukan begitu?”

“Kau lupa membahas apa yang terjadi kalau kalah,” sahut Gun skeptis. “Aku akan kehilangan semuanya. Hubungan kami yang semula baik-baik saja, kepercayaannya padaku, mungkin mukaku sendiri. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana bisa kerja dengannya lagi kalau itu sampai terjadi.”

“Oh, jadi kalian sering kerja bersama?”

Sialan, Gun. Kau dan mulutmu yang tidak ada saringannya itu.

“Mm,” Gun tetap menjawab. Tay merengut sambil bersedekap.

“Kenapa aku semakin berpikir orang itu adalah aku …”

Gun meraih tombol kunci di sisi pintu. “Nah. Aku sudah buka kuncinya. Silakan melompat keluar.” Dia melirik sebal Tay yang lagi-lagi hanya tertawa menanggapi ancamannya. “Jangan beri tahu ini pada siapa-siapa, P’Tay. Aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatku aneh.”

“Percaya saja padaku.”

“Sebenarnya tidak, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kan?”

“Sepertinya kau sangat yakin aku tidak bisa membantumu, padahal itu kepercayaan yang salah,” sahut Tay, sementara Gun mengemudikan mobil memasuki area parkir. “Aku tahu satu atau dua hal tentang cinta. Banyak yang membicarakan cinta padaku, aku juga baca beberapa buku tentang cinta ...”

“P’Tay bisa membantuku dengan satu hal penting,” potong Gun. “Anggap percakapan ini tidak pernah ada. Oke?”

“N’Guuun.”

Gun mengabaikan ratapan Tay sampai mereka berhasil menemukan tempat parkir, berjarak dua mobil dari milik Off. Saat Gun keluar, Off sudah menunggu di sisi pilar penyangga area parkir dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan saku. Menilai dari ekspresinya, sepertinya suasana hati Off sedang tidak baik, mungkin gara-gara hujan dan macet. Atau apa pun, terserah, yang penting bukan karena Gun.

“Kalau kau memang tidak mempercayaiku, kenapa kau tidak tanya Jumpol saja?” seru Tay yang baru saja membuka pintu mobil. Langkah Gun terhenti seketika.

Masih menyandar di pilar, dan jelas-jelas mendengar suara Tay, Off mengangkat satu alis.


	4. Chapter 4

“Aku hanya memintamu satu hal, P’Tay. Satu hal, dan kau gagal melakukannya.”

“Tidak perlu hiperbola begitu, kau kan tahu Jumpol juga bukan tipe orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia ...” Tay melirik Gun yang tetap bersedekap di sampingnya, kemudian mencengir dan mengusap-usap lengan Gun. “Maafkan aku, N’Gun. Ini memang salahku.”

Gun menepis tangan Tay, lalu mendorong badannya ke depan untuk menjangkau satu kaleng bir yang belum terbuka. Rasanya dia perlu membilas seluruh cemas, kesal, dan putus asa yang menggerumuti seluruh tubuhnya. Minuman keras adalah pilihan terbaik, meskipun saat ini dia harus puas dengan bir kalengan.

“Tapi memangnya kenapa kalau orang lain tahu?” tanya Tay sambil menaikkan kedua kaki ke atas sofa, melipatnya menjadi posisi bersila. “Aku tidak menyebut nama siapa-siapa karena aku juga tidak tahu siapa orang ini. Plus, yang dengar hanya Jumpol.”

Jumpol bukan ‘hanya’. Seorang Off Jumpol tidak pernah menjadi sekadar ‘hanya’ di mata Gun. Tetapi Gun tidak membantah pembelaan Tay dan, alih-alih, meminum birnya dalam tegukan besar-besar.

“Kecuali ...”

“Orang itu bukan kau. Tenang saja, P’Tay,” potong Gun jengah setelah menurunkan kaleng dari bibirnya. Tay meletakkan tangan di lutut Gun, memandanginya dengan sorot mata memohon.

“Maafkan aku, N’Gun. Ya? Ya?”

“Tonton saja filmnya. P’Tay tadi yang minta lihat Prisoner of Azkaban,” sahut Gun ketus, kemudian mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Tentu saja dia sebal pada Tay—kalau mereka seumuran, dia pasti sudah menampar wajahnya sejak tadi—tetapi Gun juga jengkel pada dirinya sendiri. Andai saja dia punya cara yang lebih mulus untuk meluncur keluar dari situasi di tempat parkir tadi, mungkin segalanya berakhir menjadi baik-baik saja.

Alih-alih, dia malah berseru, “P’Tay, ini bukan urusan P’Off!”

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Gun merasa harus mencakar wajahnya sendiri, menguliti kebodohannya yang sungguh tidak tertahankan. Dia masih bisa membayangkan dengan jelas air muka Off yang mengeras serta kilat-kilat di matanya, walaupun setelah itu Off bersikap biasa saja sepanjang makan malam.

Tidak akan ada yang gembira ketika seseorang menyodorkan sebuah topik padamu, tapi orang lain mendadak menyambar dan menyembunyikannya di balik punggung, berkata itu bukan untukmu. Alienasi, meski kesannya kekanakan, tetap terasa menjengkelkan tidak peduli berapa umurmu.

Apakah Gun harus mengirim pesan pada Off dan meminta maaf? Diam-diam Gun melirik ponselnya, yang sedari tadi berbaring anteng di meja. Tidak, kesannya justru seperti dia meledek ketidaktahuan Off. Kalau Off tidak bertanya, dia tidak bisa menawarkan sebuah penjelasan. Lalu mereka kembali ke kotak pertama, karena _mustahil Off mempertanyakan detail kecil dari hidupnya_.

Gun harus cepat-cepat meneguk birnya, kini sampai tandas. Justru di saat seperti ini ego dan nuraninya diam saja, seperti sepasang kakak-adik yang tidak mau buka mulut di hadapan ibu yang sudah berkacak pinggang.

 _Karena sudah tidak ada artinya kau mengejar Off_ , inferioritasnya menawarkan nasihat. _Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Mungkin nilaimu di mata Off sudah turun beberapa digit, itu_ kalau _kau punya nilai._

Gun mencengkeram kaleng birnya kuat-kuat, meremukkannya. “Augh, P’Tay. Ini semua salahmu!”

Tay terkaget-kaget Gun masih membahas perkara yang sama setelah sepuluh menit berlalu. Kompetisi Quidditch yang mencekam dengan kedatangan Dementor bahkan sudah lewat sejak lama. “Aku sudah minta maaf. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan?”

“Aku tidak tahu, kenapa kau tidak pikir sendiri?” gerutu Gun sambil memasukkan kaleng ke kantong plastik. Dia pasti mulai mabuk, tetapi memangnya kenapa? Gun punya hak di seluruh dunia ini untuk minum sampai pengar, apalagi dia ada di rumah sendiri. Dia mengambil kalengnya entah yang kelima atau kedelapan, dia tidak lagi menghitung.

“Kalau aku bilang aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya, kau mau memaafkanku?”

Gun diam sejenak, lantas menoleh. Suara Tay barusan tenggelam oleh derik dan desisan kaleng bir yang dibuka. “Ha?”

“Aku masih merasa bersalah,” Tay memberi alasan. “Plus, aku tidak bisa membiarkan adik kesayanganku ini terjebak _unrequited love_ terus. Kalau aku membantumu mendapatkannya, berarti kita impas kan?”

Sepertinya Tay tidak minum setetes pun, jadi Gun tidak paham mengapa justru lelaki itu yang melantur. Dia meloloskan tawa singkat yang mendesak dadanya. “Kau bahkan tidak tahu orangnya. Bagaimana bisa membantu?”

“Yah, kau tinggal memberitahuku ...”

“Tidak akan,” jawab Gun cepat. “Kau pasti mengumumkannya ke seluruh dunia besok pagi.”

“Aku berani bersumpah aku tidak akan melakukannya.”

Gun mengesah keras seraya bangkit dari sofa. “Aku ke kamar duluan. Nanti matikan lampunya kalau P’Tay mau tidur.”

Lalu dia berlalu sambil meneguk bir. Gema dari kakinya sendiri di anak-anak tangga meninggalkan jejak dalam kepalanya, membentuk suara kecil tersendiri. Sebenarnya Tay bisa saja menjadi batu loncatan besar untuk hubungannya dengan Off. Mereka bertiga sering nongkrong bersama dan, semisal Tay sudah paham, lelaki itu pasti mau menyediakan ruang agar Gun bisa berdua saja dengan Off. Tidak perlu lagi ada kejadian canggung seperti tadi.

Gun berhenti di depan pintu kamar, tangan kanan sekadar menyentuh handel tanpa menurunkannya. Otaknya yang sudah lengket oleh minuman keras berusaha diputarnya dengan optimal.

Kalau Tay tahu dan seperti janji berkenan membantunya, semua akan jauh lebih mudah dan ringkas. Gun bisa berkomplot dengannya untuk menciptakan kesempatan-kesempatan yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

 _Tunggu, tunggu, Gun_. Kubu kedua menjerit. _Kau lupa Off memintamu menyembunyikan statusnya yang kini lajang?_

Oh benar. Keparat.

Memberi tahu Tay berarti menjelaskan keseluruhan situasi Off, yang sebenarnya merupakan dasar dari kedekatannya dengan Off belakangan ini. Tidak akan ada hasil yang bisa diraihnya kecuali label pengkhianat yang ditempelkan ke keningnya. Mungkin juga, kalau itu tidak cukup, dia juga bakal mendapat cap hipokrit, penikam teman dari belakang, ular licik pemangsa ...

Gun menyentakkan kepala ke belakang untuk menggelontorkan bir ke kerongkongannya, bisa merasakan kepalanya semakin ringan di setiap tegukan. Begini jauh lebih, pikirnya sambil mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri, lalu tersandung sebuah tas dan jatuh terjerembab ke karpet.

 _Begini jauh lebih baik_. Inferioritasnya memberikan nina bobo, sementara mata Gun mulai terasa berat. _Tetap diam di tempat, tidak perlu mencoba, toh Off telanjur kesal padamu._

~~~

Di luar adu mulut kecil-kecilan yang muncul-tenggelam dalam percakapan harian mereka, Gun hanya pernah membuat Off marah satu kali. Secara retrospektif, dia memang telah bercanda kelewatan mengenai masalah personal Off, dan detik itu pula air muka Off berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

“Gun,” kata Off, pendek namun tajam, “hentikan.”

Mereka bilang marahnya orang sabar adalah yang paling menakutkan, tapi bagi Gun, tidak ada yang menandingi marahnya seorang humoris. Setidaknya masih ada yang akan mencoba mencairkan suasana ketika amarah orang sabar menggelegak, sedangkan kemarahan Off serta-merta terasa seperti pintu keluar yang dibanting tepat di depan muka Gun. Udara terasa begitu padat; oksigen tidak lagi bergerak leluasa dan bahkan gelombang suara sukar menembus, menyisakan ruang hampa yang menyakitkan. Ketika itu Gun hanya bisa menatap Off.

“Maaf, P’.”

Satu lagi yang membuat kemarahan humoris terasa menakutkan: Dengan orang sabar, kau tahu ledakan itu merupakan tanda ambang batas mereka, dan kemungkinan besar tidak akan lonjakan marah selanjutnya sampai mereka menenangkan diri. Di sisi lain, kau tidak pernah tahu apakah ledakan si humoris adalah yang satu-satunya atau malah sebenarnya masih puncak gunung es untuk sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan.

Bahasa tubuh Off saat itu tidak bisa dibaca Gun. Sejujurnya Gun tidak bisa melihat apa pun melainkan tatapan tajam yang seakan dimaksudkan melubangi dahinya. “Kau ini bukan anak kecil. Berpikirlah sebelum bicara.”

Gun terlalu terpana untuk bisa membantah, jadi dia hanya mengangguk lalu menggumamkan satu lagi permintaan maaf. Entah apakah suaranya terlalu kecil untuk didengar, atau Off memang memilih untuk tidak dengar, lelaki itu lantas beranjak berdiri tanpa mengacuhkannya. Setiap langkah yang diambil Off menjauhi Gun terdengar seperti dentum yang menggemakan kesalahan Gun, lagi dan lagi.

Perlu sekitar tiga hari bagi Gun untuk mengumpulkan keberanian dan mengajak Off bicara lagi. Lelaki itu tidak bersikap seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, tetapi juga tidak menyimpan dendam. Mereka berbaikan di sana, di lobi kantor tempat Gun menunggu selama dua jam.

Hanya itu, dan cukup hanya itu.

Lalu Gun mengingat-ingat sepotong percakapannya dengan Tay yang didengar Off kemarin, mengingat-ingat bagaimana dia seenaknya membanting pintu pembicaraan tepat di depan hidung Off, mengingat-ingat reaksi awal Off yang menggambarkan ketidaksetujuan.

Inferioritasnya menang semalam, tapi Gun tidak akan membiarkan situasi ini menggantung lebih lama. Ego dan nuraninya kini bersinergi agar dia melangkah keluar dari zona pikir-pikirnya. Ini bukan saja soal dirinya yang mencari nilai plus di mata Off, ini juga soal pertemanannya dan kerja sama mereka di masa depan. Memanfaatkan kemacetan yang sedang menjebaknya, dia mengambil ponsel dari dalam tasnya di bangku penumpang, kemudian membuka _chatroom_ -nya bersama Off.

 _P’Off_ , tulisnya, lalu berhenti. Gun meneguk ludah dan memutuskan mengetik secepat-cepatnya: _aku minta maaf soal yang kemarin._

Pesan dikirim, layar dipadamkan, ponsel dilempar ke tempat semula—dan Gun segera mengembalikan kedua tangan ke roda setir, seolah-olah dengan begitu pesannya bisa menjadi anonim dan konsekuensi dari pesan itu bisa lebih ringan.

Lima menit dengan cepat membulat menjadi sepuluh, lalu berkembang biak menjadi dua puluh. Asumsi pelipur lara seperti ‘mungkin dia masih tidur’ sudah mulai kedaluwarsa dan Gun semakin percaya bahwa sisi inferiornya memang yang paling rasional.

Kemudian layar ponselnya menyala. Nama ‘P’Off’ muncul di atasnya.

Berapa besar kemungkinan Off akan langsung menyemprotnya? Gun merasa jawabannya akan dibiaskan oleh kecemasan yang menggemuruh di dasar perut, jadi dia sekadar mengulurkan tangan untuk menggeser ikon telepon berwarna hijau itu, lalu mode _loudspeaker_.

“Halo?”

“Ada apa kemarin?” tanya Off.

Gun menatap layar ponselnya selama beberapa saat, tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Keheningan terasa memberatkan, seperti ada ribuan telunjuk yang ditudingkan ke arah Gun agar dia segera bicara, hingga tiba-tiba Off tertawa di seberang sambungan.

“Serius, ada apa? Kau tidak secara diam-diam menyerempet buritan mobilku, kan?”

“Itu ... tidak.”

“Lantas?”

 _Tidak perlu dibahas lagi, toh dia tidak ingat_ , bisik egonya. Tetapi Gun menggeleng, pegangannya di roda setir semakin kuat.

“Umm, soal yang kemarin ... karena aku membiarkan P’Tay ikut?”

“Oh, soal itu.” Off tertawa lagi. “Kau tahu sendiri Tay punya segudang bahan pembicaraan tanpa perlu melibatkan orang yang tidak ada. Itu bukan masalah besar, sungguh. Jangan bilang semalaman kau memikirkan ini?”

Gun tidak yakin dirinya merasa sangat malu atau sangat lega atau kombinasi dari keduanya. “Jangan harap,” dengusnya sambil menyugar rambut ke belakang dan menghela napas untuk mengisi paru-parunya yang mendadak amat ringan. Kedua tungkainya lemas; dia perlu usaha dua kali lipat untuk menginjak pedal gas. “Aku hanya tiba-tiba kepikiran.”

“Tentu saja kau baru kepikiran sekarang, kau tidak peduli saat aku harus menyetir sendirian di tengah hujan kemarin,” cibir Off, sejenak menghentikan gerakan tangan Gun. “Omong-omong, kau masih bersama Tay?”

Tidak, tenanglah. Off pasti sekadar mengikuti alur pembicaraannya. Mereka selalu saling ledek seperti ini. Bobot dari kata-kata Off tidak mungkin seberat yang diharapkan Gun. “Tidak, dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi.”

“Begitu? Kau sekarang di jalan?”

“Ya. Aku bersumpah kemacetan ini akan membuatku gila dalam waktu dekat.”

Off terkekeh, setiap silabelnya melelehkan keping demi keping hati Gun. Ada yang sangat spesial dari kekehan Off, yang sangat berbeda dari gelak tawa Off yang biasanya terkesan liar dan jenaka. Lelaki itu terdengar seperti sedang membiarkan kegembiraannya mengintip sedikit: agak malu-malu, tapi nyata adanya di sana.

(Gun tahu penilaiannya sangat tidak bisa diandalkan, tapi siapa peduli.)

“Sudah hampir sampai?”

“Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi. Kenapa, P’?”

“Sepuluh menit? Berarti masih ada waktu,” sahut Off dengan nada merenung, di belakangnya ada gemeresak lembut. Kepingan hati Gun yang terakhir lantas meleleh membayangkan Off sedang bergulingan di ranjang, menggosok-gosok kantuk dari matanya, rambutnya masih mencuat berantakan ...

Gun berdeham. Itu gambaran yang berbahaya dibayangkan saat menyetir. “Aku tidak akan terlambat.”

“Bukan kau, tapi aku.” Kendati berusaha dicegah, Gun tetap membayangkan cengiran malas Off sekarang. Dia sudah menghafal setiap intonasi dari suara Off untuk bisa menebak ekspresinya—dan lebih sering kemampuan ini justru menghancurkannya. “Aku masih punya waktu bersiap-siap walaupun mengobrol denganmu sampai sepuluh menit ke depan.”

Ada yang mendadak hilang dari Gun. Oh, benar, itu akal sehatnya.

Gun benar-benar tidak bisa memikirkan penjelasan platonik dari kata-kata Off. Walaupun berusaha meluruskan objektivitas, walaupun mengedepankan semua logika. Off terdengar seperti sedang menginjak garis abu-abu dan mengajak Gun bermain bersamanya, ujung sepatu mereka hampir bertumbuk dan hidung mereka hanya sejangkauan napas. Sedikit dorongan saja dan mereka bisa jatuh ke sisi seberang.

_Lalu kenapa? Dia jomlo luar-dalam, demi Tuhan!_

_Tapi tidak seorang pun tahu dia jomlo,_ debat kubu kedua _. Kau mau membuatnya terlihat seperti pria tanpa integritas?_

Gun benar-benar ingin membuka tempurung kepalanya sendiri kemudian membebaskan suara-suara kecil di dalamnya agar bisa berkeliaran bebas di luar sana. Mereka sudah membuat percakapannya bersama Off terasa jauh, tak lagi terjamah perekam memorinya. Mendadak saja dia telah sampai di gedung kantor dan pembicaraan mereka harus disudahi.

“Aku akan menemuimu nanti,” kata Off, lalu ber- _ah_ pelan. “Tidak, tunggu. Seharian ini aku ada syuting di luar.”

“Oke, kalau begitu sampai jumpa kapan-kapan.”

“Sepertinya kau tidak ingin menemuiku dalam jangka waktu panjang,” ledek Off. “Semoga beruntung hari ini, Gun. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti.”

Tangan Gun yang sudah terulur ke tasnya terhenti, jantungnya juga. Ada urusan apa Off tiba-tiba merasa harus mengajukan janji manis semacam itu?

“Mm, terserah,” jawab Gun, berharap itu cukup singkat untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. “Sudah, ya. Aku masuk dulu.”

Telepon ditutup. Gun menghela napas panjang, kemudian memaksakan kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat, mengumpulkan semua keceriaan dan semangat yang harus dia bagikan ke semua orang yang melihatnya hari ini. Di atas semua perang berkepanjangan antara ego dan nuraninya, di atas perasaannya terhadap Off, dia wajib bersikap profesional di tempat kerjanya.

Gun naik ke lantai tiga puluh, dalam perjalanan menyapa orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya. Selain pertemuan lanjutan mengenai pembahasan acara varietas yang akan dibawakannya tahun depan, ada jadwal siaran langsung di sore hari. Sisi positifnya, tentu saja, dia bisa sejenak melupakan Off beserta seluruh konflik internalnya.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai tiga puluh dan Gun bersiap-siap keluar saat dia berpapasan dengan Ssing. Spontan senyumnya terkembang lebar. “Hei, tumben melihatmu di sini.”

“Apa-apaan, aku selalu ada di sini.” Ssing tergelak dan mereka bertukar posisi: Gun keluar sedangkan Ssing masuk lift. “Oh iya, Gun. Kau sudah bertemu P’Off hari ini?”

Gun mengerutkan kening. “Tidak, belum. Kenapa memangnya?”

Ssing melonjak kaget dan buru-buru menyambar tombol agar pintu tetap terbuka. Dia mencondongkan badan ke depan, ekspresinya horor seolah-olah Gun telah melewatkan sesuatu yang teramat darurat. “Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?”

“Tahu apa?”

“P’Off baru saja putus dengan pacarnya! Berita itu sudah tersebar ke semua orang. Kau tidak tahu?”

Gun terdiam, tapi dari kejauhan dia bisa mendengar gemuruh sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's not that important tho)  
> Pertama-tama terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini. Jujur aku nulisnya iseng-iseng setelah nonton global live fm and i seriously didn't think bakal ada yg baca. ya itu TMI aja sih. Pengumuman yang sebenarnya adalah Satisfice bakal on hold sampe mungkin akhir oktober? awal november? karena school's starting soon and i need to buckle up sebelum aku bikin kekacauan secara online /cries. aku tetap bakal update the kissing club once a week sih (kalo ga lupa) karena aku hampir selesai nulisnya. so yeah ..... anyway, terima kasih sudah berkunjung ke sini! i really appreciated it 🥰💚💚💚


	5. Chapter 5

Kalau dipikir, sebenarnya bukan hal aneh ketika pada akhirnya semua orang mengetahui kabar tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga, lingkaran pertemanan Off dan mantan pacarnya saling bersinggungan, sehingga wajar-wajar saja berita dari sisi seberang merembet ke sisi lainnya. Off juga pasti tahu ini. Gun yakin Off pasti mengetahuinya—lelaki itu salah satu orang paling pintar yang pernah dikenal Gun. Tetapi tetap saja itu tidak mencegah kecemasan menggemuruh dari dasar perutnya, rasa-rasanya tinggal menghitung waktu hingga meledak dan dia memuntahkan semuanya.

Bagaimana kalau ini termasuk dalam salah Gun? Kejadian-kejadian berakar sepele seperti salah ucap atau keceplosan dan dia bahkan tidak menyadarinya sampai seseorang menegur keras sambil mengguncang lengannya. Mungkin tanpa sadar Gun pernah mengobrol terlalu seru bersama penata riasnya sampai-sampai membocorkan sesuatu …

Nah, itu mustahil. Dia kenal baik dengan penata riasnya; mereka pasti bakal heboh dan memberondongnya dengan ratusan pertanyaan sampai dia jengah kalau itu memang terjadi. Nyatanya, sekarang mereka membicarakan kabar itu sambil merajut teori-teori mengenai alasan di baliknya.

“Mungkin karena Off terlalu dingin. Perempuan tidak suka diperlakukan dingin.”

“Tetapi kalau mereka bertahan sampai bertahun-tahun bersama, aku ragu itu alasannya.”

“Atau.”

Gun tidak menyukai nada tajam dari ‘atau’ itu. Penuh spekulasi. Dia mendongak dari layar ponsel dan memelototi wanita yang sedang menata rambutnya melalui cermin. “P’Off tidak mungkin selingkuh, mantan pacarnya juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama orang baik.”

“Aku tidak bicara apa-apa, Nong Gun,” kata penata riasnya buru-buru. “Tapi mereka berpisah dengan terlalu tiba-tiba, bukan begitu? Padahal baru beberapa minggu lalu kita makan bersama, kau ingat tidak? Mereka masih kelihatan baik-baik saja ketika itu.”

Gun hanya ingat malam _itu_ , ketika dia memangku kepala Off semalaman sedangkan hujan mengguyur ringan di luar. “Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi di balik layar,” gumamnya sambil berusaha menenggelamkan fokusnya pada serial Netflix yang ditontonnya.

“Memang benar, sih. Kau sendiri tidak dengar apa-apa darinya?”

“Tidak.”

“Tumben. Kupikir kau orang pertama yang tahu.”

Memang, memang! Gun mencengkeram tepi ponselnya lebih kuat. Dia merasa cemas dan gelisah, seperti rekan penjahat yang ditangkap lebih dulu dan kini dikurung untuk interogasi. Semakin mereka menunjukkan sikap tidak curiga, Gun merasa semakin terdesak.

 _Persetan soal ini, Gun. Sekarang kucing sudah keluar dari karung, ayo datangi Off_ , seru egonya, sedangkan nurani melolong keberatan di latar belakang. Pada tahap ini Gun memutuskan membiarkan kedua kubu itu berdebat di antara mereka sendiri. Dia akan gila jika terus-menerus menjadi penyimak.

~~~

Diam-diam Gun melirik Off yang sedang menandatangani setumpuk poster untuk para penggemar beruntung. Terhitung dua minggu sudah berlalu sejak kabar tersebar, dan sejujurnya sekarang dia tidak yakin apakah Off selalu pendiam seperti sekarang ataukah penilaiannya semakin melenceng dari garis objektif. Di satu waktu, Off kelihatan normal-normal saja, sedangkan di waktu lainnya lelaki itu tampak seperti orang yang sama sekali berbeda. Seolah-olah Off sendiri menyadari adanya perbedaan yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

“P’Off,” panggil Gun, kemudian, saat Off berhenti bekerja dan menoleh ke arahnya, dia sadar sebenarnya tidak punya alasan untuk memanggil. “Um, tidak jadi. Aku lupa mau bicara apa.”

Off mendengus kecil dan menyingkirkan poster yang baru saja selesai. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, yang tersisa dalam ruangan hanya mereka berdua beserta segelintir staf yang sedang menyortir barang-barang di belakang.

“Bagaimana kelanjutan syuting acaramu?” Off mengajaknya bicara secara tiba-tiba.

“Begitu-begitu saja. Maksudku, rasanya lebih seperti bermain-main karena kami semua sudah saling kenal.”

Tiba-tiba Off mengangkat tangan. Entah kenapa Gun sempat berpikir lelaki itu hendak menyeka air mata, padahal sekadar menyugar rambut ke belakang. Sepertinya selain punya basis penilaian yang tidak objektif, Gun juga menjadi suka bereaksi berlebihan terhadap apa pun yang dilakukan Off.

“Kenapa lihat-lihat?” tegur Off, tapi sambil tersenyum.

“Memangnya tidak boleh?”

Off mencibir menirukan kata-katanya, lalu tertawa saat Gun menyikut lengannya kesal. “Serius, Gun. Terima kasih.”

“Untuk apa?” tanya Gun seraya kembali menyingsingkan lengan sweternya yang sempat melorot sesudah sikutan barusan. “Karena sudah dijadikan bahan tertawaan?”

“Karena sudah ada untukku,” jawab Off, pandangannya sudah dialihkan pada poster di atas meja. Tangannya bergerak lagi membubuhkan tanda tangan, tetapi jejak yang ditinggalkan spidol tersebut terlihat sedikit goyah, agak tidak percaya diri. “Ketika aku benar-benar hancur dan kau menemaniku tanpa banyak tanya. Aku pasti sudah bersikap tidak seperti diriku sendiri dengan mengajakmu makan bersama setiap malam. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tahu seharusnya ...”

“Woah, woah. Stop, P’Off,” cetus Gun, merenggut sebelah pundak Off yang menggulung ke depan. “Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kesannya seperti P’Off hendak pamit atau semacamnya.”

Off mengerjap, ekspresi bingungnya tampak tulus. “Aku mengapresiasi kebaikan hatimu, apa itu salah?”

“Pasti ada apa-apanya, ya kan?”

“Kau harus belajar untuk menerima kebaikan orang lain tanpa mempertanyakan motif mereka.” Off berlagak hendak mementungkan spidol ke puncak kepala Gun, menyebabkan lelaki yang lebih muda secara refleks menghindar. Pasti sangat menyenangkan baginya melihat Gun mengkeret seperti itu karena dia tertawa lagi sesudahnya. “Belakangan ini aku jarang bertemu denganmu, dan rasanya sedikit canggung kalau tiba-tiba mengirim pesan berterima kasih. Lebih baik mengatakannya secara langsung.”

“P’Off tidak perlu berterima kasih, memang sudah semestinya kita membantu satu sama lain.”

“ _I don’t want to take you for granted, that’s all_ ,” kata Off sungguh-sungguh. “Orang datang dan pergi, tapi kau selalu ada di sebelahku. Kau adalah segalanya yang bisa kuminta.”

Gun menatap Off, yang balas memandanginya. Selama sesaat, waktu seakan terhentikan, seolah-olah semesta sengaja memberikan ruang agar mereka berdua menyelami satu sama lain. Gun bisa melihat letih di dalam bola mata Off, segulung perasaan tidak nyaman yang berusaha keras dijejalkan di dalamnya supaya tidak meluap-luap keluar. Akan tetapi, di atas itu semua, ada ketulusan tidak terbantahkan yang berkerlip.

_Dan kau ingin membalas ketulusan itu dengan perasaanmu yang selama ini kausimpan seperti pecundang, Gun?_

“Oh.” Hanya itu yang bisa meluncur dari bibir Gun. Dia bakal mengacaukan segalanya semisal berbicara sedikit lebih banyak.

Off masih terdiam, seperti menantikan kelanjutannya, lalu memutar bola mata begitu Gun kembali beringsut untuk melanjutkan tugas mereka malam ini. “Aku sudah menyusun kata-kata itu semalaman, Gun. Bisa tidak kau memberi respons yang lebih antusias? Sedikit tangisan haru, ucapan terima kasih, apalah yang berasal dari hatimu yang terdalam.”

Gun terisak keras-keras, dan Off segera memukul bagian belakang kepalanya. Mereka pasti akan terlibat dalam pergulatan lain jika seorang staf tidak datang dan mengingatkan agar mereka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

“Oh ya, Gun—”

“Off,” tegur staf itu letih. Off terkekeh sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

“Satu saja, satu pertanyaan saja untuk Gun, kemudian aku bakal diam.” Masih dengan senyum di ujung-ujung bibirnya, dia menatap Gun. “Kalau kita punya waktu luang, kau masih mau makan bersamaku, kan?”

“Kupikir kau punya pertanyaan yang lebih penting,” gumam Gun, lalu menoleh begitu menyadari Off masih menunggu jawaban yang lebih definitif. “Tentu saja. Apa aku kelihatan seperti bisa menolak traktiran?”

“Sialan anak ini.” Off tergelak seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk merangkul Gun, hidung dan bibirnya sekilas menyapu puncak kepala Gun, mengecup riap-riap rambutnya. Serta-merta Gun mendorong Off menjauh, matanya membelalak kaget dan jantungnya seperti melompat ke meja.

“Untuk apa itu tadi?”

Off mengangkat bahu dengan lagak polos. “Jatahku hanya satu kali bicara. Maaf.”

~~~

“Sebenarnya aku tidak suka curhat padamu, P’Tay, tapi apa pendapatmu tentang orang yang bersikap penuh perhatian karena punya motif terselubung?”

“Aku akan sangat mengapresiasi kalau kau tidak terlalu jujur, N’Gun,” kata Tay pura-pura terluka, tapi kemudian mengangkat bahu. “Pendapatku? Yah, begitulah dunia bekerja, ya kan? Kau harus bermulut manis dan bersikap penuh perhatian agar bisa lebih mudah disukai oleh pihak lain, apalagi jika itu pihak yang penting untuk kelangsungan pekerjaanmu. Tapi itu tidak berarti kau boleh melupakan kepribadianmu yang sebenarnya. Orang akan lebih menghormatimu kalau kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri.”

Untung saja Tay langsung mengasosiasikannya dengan pekerjaan, menghindarkan Gun dari kemungkinan salah tingkah di hadapan belasan kru yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka. Gun menunduk sembari memainkan jari-jemari Tay yang saling bertaut di depan perutnya agar dia tidak melorot dari pangkuan.

“Jujur pada diriku atau jujur pada orang lain?”

“Dua-duanya,” jawab Tay mantap. “Kau harus ingat kalau pada akhirnya kau sendirian. Jangan sampai kau kehilangan dirimu sendiri.”

Saran itu sudah kedaluwarsa; Gun merasa sudah kehilangan dirinya sendiri sejak mengetahui jaraknya dengan Off ternyata tetap sejauh bumi dan matahari.

“Apa kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu juga, N’Gun?” tanya Tay, sedikit menggerakkan lututnya untuk menarik perhatian Gun. “Kau sudah belasan tahun di area ini. Kupikir kau adalah satu di antara segelintir yang tahu caranya berdiri di atas kedua kakimu sendiri.”

“Aku bisa berdiri, P’Tay, aku hanya tidak tahu _di mana_ aku sedang berdiri.” Gun menghela napas. “Aku sudah berdiri di tempat yang sama selama dua tahun, dan akhirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk melangkah ke tempat selanjutnya yang kupikir kuinginkan, tapi ternyata aku takut dengan perubahan yang terjadi di antara kami ... maksudku, di antara aku dan lingkunganku.”

Apakah dia benar-benar sedang menceritakan rahasia terdalamnya di tengah-tengah keramaian yang memasang telinga di mana-mana? Oh, terserahlah.

“Perubahan itu pasti terjadi, namanya juga melangkah maju.”

“Tapi bisa saja aku malah jatuh kalau memutuskan maju. Tidak lagi ke belakang, tapi ke bawah, ke dasar neraka.”

Tay menancapkan dagu di pundak Gun agar bisa menilai ekspresinya. Gun memalingkan muka. “Aku yakin tidak akan seburuk itu, kecuali kau berencana membunuh seseorang.”

Mungkin dia memang akan membunuh, walaupun bukan orang. Karier dan pertemanan, misalnya.

Gun bisa melihat Off telah selesai berbincang dengan kru dan kini berjalan menghampiri mereka. “Tay, kau sedang apa dengan tikus kecilku?”

Tay melepaskan pegangan dari perutnya begitu tiba-tiba hingga Gun hampir terjerembap ke lantai. Buru-buru dia meminta maaf selama Gun beranjak berdiri. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. N’Gun sedang berada dalam masalah, kau tahu? Aku hanya mencoba membantunya.”

“Betul, tepat ini kenapa aku tidak suka curhat padamu,” gerutu Gun sambil membetulkan posisi jaketnya. Dia mendongak ke arah Off. “Tidak usah pikirkan kata-kata P’Tay. Aku tidak sedang dalam masalah.”

Kening Off berkerut. “Masalah apa?”

“Sudah kubilang. Bukan—”

“Soal ingin melangkah maju, tapi tidak bisa,” jawab Tay polos. Kerutan di kening Off semakin dalam. Dia berjalan ke kursi kosong di sebelah Tay dan memberi gestur agar Gun mendekatinya. Gun mendorong Tay dari kursi dan menempatinya.

“Kau bisa bertanya padaku kalau ada masalah,” kata Off sungguh-sungguh, tidak mengacuhkan Tay yang menjitak kepalanya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka. “Setelah semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Tidak, bahkan meskipun kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku ini tetap temanmu. Bukan begitu?”

Teman. Ya, benar. Gun menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas. “P’Off sudah memberiku banyak saran. Yang ini hanya ... yah, bahkan tidak cukup untuk disebut ‘hanya’. Sama sekali bukan masalah, malahan.”

“Lalu apa-apaan dengan ‘melangkah maju’ itu?”

Gun meneguk ludah. “Bukan apa-apa.”

“Gun, berapa tahun kita sudah bekerja bersama? Kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan, kau harus memberitahuku, oke? Atau mungkin kalau bukan aku, kau harus curhat pada seseorang.” Off meletakkan telapak tangan di puncak kepala Gun, mengguncangnya pelan. “Kepalamu ini terlalu kecil untuk menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Mengerti?”

“Aku mengerti,” gumam Gun seraya membetulkan tatanan rambutnya lagi, tatapan matanya tertuju pada Tay yang sedang mengobrol dengan Nicky di ujung lain lapangan. Selama beberapa saat dia merenungkan kata-kata lelaki itu, kemudian setengah memutar duduknya menghadap Off.

“P’Off,” panggilnya lagi. Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. “Bagaimana menurutmu kalau seseorang bersikap baik karena punya motif terselubung?”

Off memandanginya, lalu mengerjap. Kemarahan muncul nyaris secara seketika dalam bola matanya, membuat Gun sedikit terlompat kaget. “Seseorang memperlakukanmu begitu? Siapa?”

“Uh, secara hipotesis saja,” kata Gun cepat-cepat. “Memangnya itu hal yang buruk? Tidak boleh, ya?”

Off sudah tidak marah, tapi masih curiga. “Sungguhan hipotesis, kan?”

“Seratus persen.” Seratus persen bohong, maksudnya. Gun meringis.

“Hmm, itu bukan sesuatu yang buruk, _per se_.” Off menggaruk-garuk celah di antara alisnya, memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. “Tapi bagiku itu sesuatu yang sedih. Kenapa kau hanya bersikap baik saat punya motif terselubung? Apakah bersikap baik saja tanpa mengharapkan balasan mustahil untuk dilakukan? Itu hidup yang agak menyedihkan. Begitu kira-kira.”

Off bahkan tidak menyentuhnya, tapi Gun merasa ditampar. Dia menunduk memandangi keliman di sisi celananya.

“Lagi pula, apa-apaan dengan motif terselubung itu!” seru Off. “Kalau kau punya sesuatu yang kau inginkan, harusnya langsung dikatakan. Ya, kan? Orang itu harus belajar darimu, karena kau yang paling menguasai seni tidak tahu malu.”

Gun mendongak saat telunjuk Off mendorong dahinya pelan, mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya untuk tertawa dan melendot ke sebelah lengan Off. “Benar. P’Off, nanti malam traktir makan lagi, ya.”

“Ini yang kumaksud. Keinginan adalah keinginan, tapi apa gunanya kalau tidak pernah disampaikan pada yang bersangkutan, ya kan? Kau akan tetap terkurung dalam kotak yang sama.” Off menepuk-nepuk tempurung lutut Gun, kemudian beranjak berdiri. “Nanti kau akan dapat traktiranmu. Sekarang lebih baik kita mulai bekerja.”

Senyum Gun meluruh seiring Off semakin jauh meninggalkannya, sebelum pada akhirnya dia tidak kuasa melawan perasaan yang membuncah dalam dadanya.

_Sakit ya, Gun?_

_Iya, sakit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit happened to me tapi kuharap hari kalian tetap indah. sampai jumpa tahun 2021!


	6. Chapter 6

“P’Off, aku menyukaimu. Sejak dua tahun lalu. Tapi waktu itu kau masih punya pacar.” Gun menghela napas dan menyilangkan satu lengan di atas mata. “Terkutuklah aku kalau sampai benar-benar bicara begitu.”

Rasanya sangat tidak tepat, seakan-akan dia menyalahkan keadaan, padahal seharusnya dia sendiri yang tidak tahu batasan. Kendati demikian, apa yang dikatakan Tay memang benar, mengenai jujur pada diri sendiri dan orang lain.

Dan terutama tikaman tak sengaja Off tentang motif terselubung itu.

Gun membiarkan tangannya memerosot melewati kepala dan jatuh kembali ke seprai, matanya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang dilumuri warna merah hati dari lampu tidur di samping ranjang.

Untuk pertama kalinya, suara-suara dalam kepalanya memutuskan tutup mulut. Mereka seakan-akan berubah menjadi anak manis yang duduk melipat lengan setelah ditegur keras oleh guru di depan kelas. Gun tertinggal sendirian, memikirkan semua yang sudah dia alami, semua yang sudah dia dengar, semua yang sudah dia rasakan.

_“Orang datang dan pergi, tapi kau selalu ada di sebelahku. Kau adalah segalanya yang bisa kuminta.”_

_Kau juga, Off. Kau adalah segalanya yang bisa kuminta. Untuk yang ini, perasaan kita mutual. Tidak tahu kalau perasaan yang lain. Haha._

Semua ini melelahkan.

Dia menghela napas lagi, kemudian menggulingkan badan menjadi telungkup untuk meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi di- _charge_. Masih lima puluhan persen, tapi dia mencabut kabelnya dan kembali berbaring telentang. Melewati semua notifikasi yang mampir di layar kunci, akhirnya Gun membuka _chatroom_ -nya bersama Off.

Ada buncahan bahagia yang samar melihat frekuensi percakapan mereka yang meningkat belakangan ini, sensasi kepuasan tipis yang membuatnya tenang, membuatnya berpikir bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka tetap berada dalam situasi ini. Namun, Gun tetap merasa adanya batu besar perasaan bersalah yang mengganjal dalam dadanya.

Tidak adil jika Off selamanya berpikir dia adalah teman yang baik, karena kenyataannya dia tidak pernah menganggap Off sebagai teman.

 _P’Off_ , kedua ibu jarinya mengetik pelan-pelan. _Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu besok._

Hanya satu milimeter jarak ibu jari kanannya dengan ikon berbentuk pesawat kertas tersebut. Hanya perlu satu tekanan lembut, nyaris tidak memerlukan tenaga, tetapi imbasnya akan meluber ke setiap sel kehidupannya.

Gun menggigiti bibir. Bisakah dia melakukannya? Secepat ini? Dia masih ingin bersama dengan Off. Jika apa yang akan dibicarakannya ini bakal mengubah kehidupan personal dan pekerjaan mereka berdua ....

Mendadak ponselnya bergetar, membuat jarinya tergelincir dan menekan opsi ‘kirim’ begitu saja. Gun melonjak duduk, memelotot melihat pesan itu terkirim, dan masih dengan panik mencoba mengingat-ingat cara menghapus pesan ketika tulisan ‘ _read_ ’ mungil muncul di sisi gelembung bicaranya.

 _Tentu, besok aku ke kantor_ , kata Off.

Gun terpekur. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Seluruh tubuhnya tak ubah cangkang kosong yang baru saja ditinggalkan.

* * *

Off mendorong pintu kaca kantor agensi mereka, kemudian berbelok memasuki ruang kerja yang sudah lumayan ramai. Dia mengintip arloji di pergelangan tangan kanan, menyadari sekarang masih pukul sebelas.

Atau _sudah_ pukul sebelas? Entahlah, meski tidak bisa benar-benar disebut _morning lark_ , Gun tipe orang yang suka segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan di awal waktu agar bisa segera cabut setelahnya. 

“Off, apa yang membuatmu mampir?” tanya Arm terkejut ketika mereka berpapasan di koridor. “Hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal.”

“Woah, lihat ini. Kau pasti sangat mencintaiku sampai hafal jadwalku.” Off tergelak ketika Arm pura-pura hendak memukulnya dengan gulungan skenario di tangannya. “Sudah sana, cepat berangkat. Kau membuat semua orang menunggu.”

Dengan itu, Arm berlalu pergi. Off meletakkan tas serta jaketnya di meja miliknya, kemudian duduk.

Iya benar, dia memang tidak punya kepentingan untuk datang. Malahan, ini adalah hari libur yang sudah lama dia dambakan. Tetapi dia mengkhawatirkan Gun. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, lelaki itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang begitu berat sampai-sampai lupa caranya tersenyum. Off tidak menuntutnya untuk terus-menerus tersenyum, tapi ini pertama kali Gun terlihat begitu, tak pelak dia khawatir dibuatnya.

Off tahu rasanya terperosok ke dalam lubang, juga rasanya ketika seseorang akhirnya menjawab permintaan tolongnya dengan mengulurkan tangan, sehingga dia tidak akan membiarkan Gun berada di dalam lubang itu terlalu lama. Dia ingin Gun cepat-cepat mengetahui betapa melegakan dan membahagiakan melihat uluran tangan di depan matanya.

“Tidak usah aneh-aneh,” kata Off ketika merasakan keberadaan seseorang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. “Ai’Tay. Kau tidak bisa muncul dengan cara biasa saja, ya?”

Tay mengangkat kedua tangan sebagai gestur mengalah. “Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak sedang dalam suasana hati ingin dipeluk dari belakang.”

“Terima kasih banyak sudah mengerti,” kata Off sambil memutar bola mata, menyebabkan Tay tertawa seraya menarik kursi kosong di sebelahnya. Off mengangkat alis melihat Tay justru mulai membuka buku yang sejak tadi dikepitnya. “Bukannya kau seharusnya pergi bersama Arm tadi? Kenapa kembali lagi?”

“Tidak, jadwalku baru nanti sore di Siam. Arm pergi sendiri untuk acaranya.”

Off memiringkan kepala, mencoba mengingat-ingat daftar yang hanya terlihat samar-samar dalam memorinya. Tay mendecak keras.

“Kau hanya hafal jadwalnya Gun, tidak usah sok peduli pada orang lain, ya.”

“ _Guilty as charged_.” Off memperbaiki posisi duduk, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan melewati partisi-partisi kubikel, mencoba mencari seraut wajah yang dinantikannya. “Gun belum datang? Katanya dia akan menemuiku.”

“Seharusnya dia datang nanti siang, kudengar dia harus mampir ke suatu tempat dulu pagi ini. Tapi, omong-omong soal Gun.” Nada suara Tay yang menjurus pada keseriusan dengan cepat mengundang kepala Off berputar kembali ke arahnya. Lelaki itu balik menatapnya sungguh-sungguh, cenderung khawatir. “Apa kau pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang apa yang dia pikirkan belakangan ini?”

Ada yang berkecipuk dalam dada Off dan membentuk riak dari danau yang semestinya tenang. Gun punya hak untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada siapa pun yang diinginkannya, pikir Off sedetik kemudian, terkejut karena sempat merasa terkhianati.

“Aku hanya dengar soal motif terselubung atau semacamnya, tapi dia bilang itu bukan tentang dirinya.”

“Oh, dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganku,” sahut Tay, dan riak tersebut semakin riuh, membentuk gelombang yang berayun-ayun. “Kemarin aku mengira dia sedang mempermasalahkan pekerjaan atau relasinya dengan seorang rekan kerja, kau tahu kan? Tapi setelah semalaman memikirkannya, segalanya menjadi semakin masuk akal. Setidaknya kalau dikaitkan dengan hal-hal lain yang sudah dia beri tahu padaku.”

Off ingat sorot mata Gun yang dilemparkan pada Tay, sebuah peringatan agar lelaki itu tutup mulut atas semua yang sempat mereka berdua bicarakan. Dadanya mulai bergemuruh, serupa dengan danau yang ditumpahi hujan deras.

“Dia bilang apa padamu?”

“Tentu saja soal dia menyukai seseorang.”

Semua gemuruh itu berhenti. Kedua alis Off perlahan bergerak naik seiring air muka Tay berubah ngeri.

“Gawat,” cicit lelaki itu. “Sialan, aku kan tidak diperbolehkan menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Sori, aku harus pergi, kawan. Sampai nanti!”

Mulut Off baru terbuka saat Tay menyambar bukunya dari meja kemudian terbirit-birit meninggalkannya. Off mengamati lelaki itu sampai menghilang di balik belokan, lalu menghela napas dan mengecek ponselnya di atas meja. Belum ada tanda-tanda Gun bakal muncul. Dia mencoba mengatur napasnya lagi sembari menyusurkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya di pangkal rambut.

Selama ini dia menganggap Gun sebagai satu-satunya orang yang memegang rahasia kecilnya—walaupun sekarang bukan rahasia lagi. Terlepas dari kenyataan Gun punya sederet teman yang bahkan jari-jemari tangan dan kaki tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi, Off sempat punya harapan Gun bakal mempercayainya untuk memegang rahasia pula. _Jadi kau menyukai seseorang, tapi tak sanggup menceritakannya padaku?_ pikir Off. Kenapa? Siapa orang itu? Sejak kapan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Seiring pertanyaan membelah diri dan menyesaki otaknya, Off semakin membenamkan jemari di antara helaian rambut, kepalanya ditundukkan. Dia merasa sangat tidak enak. Seakan-akan sudah ditipu, walaupun kenyataannya tidak demikian.

“P’Off sedang apa?”

Suara Gun serta-merta membuat Off melonjak duduk tegak. Gun telah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum riang seperti biasanya.

“Gun!” Off berseru, setengah terkesiap. “Nong Gun. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi.”

Senyum Gun meluruh sedikit, digantikan kernyitan kening. “Tapi kita tidak janjian untuk ketemu pukul berapa, kan? Aku memang baru bisa datang sekarang.” Gun mengecek arlojinya, seperti ingin menyamakan persepsi Off bahwa dia datang terlalu terlambat. “Apa P’Off buru-buru?”

“Sedikit,” Off berbohong. “Makanya, sini cepat duduklah. Kau mau bicara apa?”

“Bisakah kita tidak bicara di sini?” tanya Gun sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, entah bagaimana tampak resah. “Di tempat yang tidak banyak orang, kalau bisa.”

Dan entah kenapa Off ikut resah. Dia menelan ludah. “Kau mau membicarakan apa?”

Mulut Gun sudah terbuka untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian dia tertawa. “P’Off membayangkan apa?”

“Aku tidak berani membayangkan apa-apa,” kata Off seraya beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Gun yang sudah mendahuluinya menyusuri koridor lagi. Gun bisa saja membicarakan hal remeh, bisa saja membicarakan inti permasalahan yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Off tidak memberikan jawaban definitif semata-mata agar Gun tidak merasa terbebani.

(Itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa dia merasa buruk karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang paling dipercaya Gun.)

Gun bertanya padanya mana yang lebih baik antara basemen dan atap, jadi Off menjawab yang kedua. “Mau lewat tangga saja?” tanya Gun lagi, membuat Off menatapnya tercengang.

“Kenapa?”

“Yah, daripada kita turun sejauh tiga puluh lantai, lebih baik naik, kan? Tinggal beberapa lantai lagi.” Gun tertawa ringan, tapi ada kilat-kilat gugup di matanya. Off hanya bisa mengasosiasikan gerak-geriknya sebagai permintaan untuk perpanjangan waktu persiapan, jadi dia mengangguk.

“Bukan masalah.”

Off mendorong pintu ke arah tangga darurat, mempersilakan Gun masuk terlebih dulu, kemudian membiarkan pintu berat tersebut menutup dengan sendirinya di belakang mereka, memperkenalkan mereka berdua pada keheningan yang sudah lebih dulu mendekam. Tanpa menoleh, Gun mulai menaiki tangga, langkahnya lebih perlahan dibanding tempo berjalannya yang biasa. Off sengaja menunggu hingga ada jarak beberapa undakan di antara mereka sebelum mengikutinya.

Dentam sol sepatu mereka merupakan satu-satunya bebunyian yang terdengar. Off memperhatikan Gun dari belakang, bertanya-tanya beban seberat apa yang sudah dipikul pundak kecil itu. Selama beberapa tahun bekerja bersama, Gun jarang secara spesifik memintanya berbicara empat mata—lelaki itu akan datang tanpa diundang, entah itu meja kerja Off atau malah apartemennya, kemudian memuntahkan apa saja yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Itulah salah satu alasan Off menyukai Gun. Lelaki itu punya semua kemampuan untuk menutup diri dan menjadi seseorang yang sempurna di depan kamera maupun rekan kerja lainnya, tetapi tetap membiarkan Off melihat cela dan kekurangannya.

 _Karena aku mempercayai P’Off_ , kata Gun suatu hari, ketika mereka minum-minum berdua sesudah salah satu wawancara yang membuat keduanya merasa tidak nyaman. Gun menatapnya lekat-lekat, matanya berkilat-kilat oleh alkohol. _Kita tidak perlu tahu segalanya soal satu sama lain, tapi kita tidak boleh menyembunyikan apa pun yang bisa mempengaruhi pekerjaan kita. Janji, P’Off?_

Off menyepakati janji itu tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sangat mengapresiasi Gun, semua keberanian dan kejujurannya. Selama beberapa minggu terakhir, Gun memilih untuk tidak memberi tahu mengenai apa yang dipikirkannya, jadi kini Off akan dengan senang hati menyambut apa saja yang hendak dikatakannya.

“P’Off,” panggil Gun, saat mereka memutari landasan menuju rangkaian tangga berikutnya. Off mendongak.

“Hmm?”

“Sudah berapa lama kita kerja bersama?”

“Hampir tiga tahun,” jawab Off seketika. Selain karena pertanyaan itu terlalu sering dilontarkan pihak lain, Off juga tidak akan melupakan proyek pertamanya bersama Gun, suatu titik balik dalam hidupnya. Di depannya, Gun ber- _hmm_ pelan, ujung-ujung jemarinya dipantulkan di sepanjang selusur besi.

“Sudah lumayan lama, ya. Tapi aku tidak menyesali satu detik pun yang terlewat bersama P’Off.”

Dada Off kembali bergetar. “Kau bicara seolah-olah kita bakal terpisah atau semacamnya.”

“Loh?” Gun menoleh melewati bahu, keningnya dikerutkan main-main. “Tempo hari P’Off juga mendadak berubah _sappy_. Memangnya aku tidak boleh?”

“Beri aku aba-aba kapan aku harus mulai menangis,” Off balik meledek, tersenyum saat melihat Gun mendengus sambil meluruskan tatapan ke depan. Dia senang Gun tidak lagi sekadar melangkah bisu. Dia _akan_ menyesali setiap detik yang terlewat selama Gun bergulat dengan pikirannya dan dia tidak pernah tahu.

“P’Off tahu tidak,” kata Gun lagi, “tidak semua yang kita lewati itu menyenangkan. Kau menyebalkan, kau suka mengatur. Ada kalanya aku ingin menonjok wajahmu. Kalau bisa, aku ingin mencakar mulutmu yang sok tahu itu sekalian.”

“Sama.”

“Ya, kan? Tapi anehnya kau selalu menemukan cara untuk membuatku tidak marah lagi. Kau sangat mengenalku, rasa-rasanya kalau suatu hari aku amnesia, P’Off bisa mengisi kehilangan memoriku dengan begitu mudah.”

Off memandangi tengkuk Gun, ada bercak kemarahan yang menyebar dari pipi ke telinga dan bahkan memeluk lehernya yang biasanya begitu putih.

“Itu wajar. Kita sudah janji untuk tidak menyembunyikan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kita.”

Ada jeda yang mengikuti ucapan Off, mengizinkan dinding memantulkan kembali suaranya dalam gema yang penuh ragu.

“… benar,” jawab Gun pada akhirnya. Dia menjejakkan kaki di anak tangga teratas, kemudian membalikkan badan, menunduk menatap Off. “Kalau kubilang aku sudah melanggar janji itu, bagaimana?”

“Apa?”

Alih-alih menjawab, Gun memalingkan muka kembali dan mendorong pintu menuju atap. Kini Off tidak memedulikan jarak yang sebelumnya dipertahankan supaya Gun nyaman dengan pikirannya sendiri; dia melompati anak tangga dua-dua, separuh berlari mengejar Gun yang berjalan ke tepi pagar pembatas.

Angin berembus kencang di sini, menerbangkan lapel _outer_ yang dikenakan Gun, begitu pula aroma parfumnya. Off menyusulnya bersandar di pagar, memperhatikan profil wajahnya penuh penilaian. Gun sedikit memicingkan mata untuk mengakomodasi deru angin yang berlari mengempas wajah mereka.

“Apa maksudmu, Gun?”

Gun menghela sebanyak mungkin angin itu ke dalam cuping hidungnya, kemudian tersenyum dan menoleh. “Apa P’Off marah?”

“Tidak tahu, kau belum menjelaskannya.”

“ _Innocent until proven guilty_?”

“Tidak peduli. Aku mempercayaimu, Gun.” Jantung Off berdetak kencang saat mengatakannya. Dia begitu khawatir kalimat itu, yang selama ini disimpannya rapat-rapat sebagai suatu keyakinan yang menenangkan batinnya, bakal berbalik menjadi senjata yang menghunjamnya.

Di bawah pengawasannya yang kalut, Gun meluruskan tatapan ke bagian punggung _billboard_ di gedung sebelah. “Kemarin aku tanya soal kebaikan hati yang dilakukan dengan motif terselubung, ingat? Aku sedang membicarakan diriku sendiri.” Dia membasahi bibir, menghela napas lagi, kemudian menoleh. “Akulah yang melakukan itu, P’Off. Kepadamu.”

Sepertinya bukan hanya angin yang memukul dada Off mundur. Pegangannya pada tepi pagar menguat, ujung kukunya menggali ke cat yang sedikit mengelupas.

Dia mengingat jemari Gun yang bergerak halus di pelipis serta dahi ketika dia tidur di pangkuannya. Dia mengingat tatapan mata Gun setiap kali dia mulai melamun, lalu tawa lelaki itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia mengingat Gun yang maju selangkah dan mengambil alih pertanyaan reporter dengan jawaban nonsensnya yang membuat semua orang tertawa.

Beruntunglah Off memegangi pagar karena, kalau tidak, dia merasa bakal oleng di antara dunianya yang mulai miring.

“Kenapa, Gun?” Suaranya gemetaran. Dia mencoba mengubahnya menjadi tawa. “Tidak, kau pasti mengerjaiku, kan? Apa rencanamu?”

Gun menatap langsung ke matanya, menantangnya untuk percaya. “Apa P’Off yakin tidak akan kecewa jika aku memberitahumu alasannya?”

“Bicaralah dulu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan kecewa atau tidak sampai mendengar kenyataannya.”

“Aku khawatir kau bakal menyesal kalau mendengarnya.” Gun juga mencoba tertawa. Mereka berdua gagal. “Sudah cukup sampai sini, ya? P’Off tahu ucapan tidak bisa ditarik kembali.”

“ _Gun_.”

Senyum Gun berubah menjadi ringisan, sorot matanya nyaris memohon saat akhirnya berkata, “Selama dua tahun ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai teman, P’Off. Aku menyukaimu.”

Cat yang berada di ujung kuku Off tercungkil.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kau menyukaiku.”

Gun ingat ketika masih kecil dan berkali-kali harus mengulang pengambilan gambar satu adegan tertentu. Sutradara memarahinya dan bahkan lawan mainnya terlihat nyaris putus asa, tapi dia masih harus tetap tersenyum, sebab itulah karakter yang dia perankan. Pipinya begitu sakit dan dia merasa ada ribuan jarum panas yang menusuk bola matanya.

Dia merasakan sensasi yang sama sekarang, bahkan ketika seharusnya dia bebas menjadi siapa dia sebenarnya.

Ini memang keputusan yang salah. Bukan saja pesan yang terkirim tanpa sengaja itu, melainkan segalanya. Mulai dari awal dia membiarkan dirinya diayun oleh pesona Off.

“Benar. Aku menyukaimu.” Kata-kata itu begitu cepat terbang disaput angin seolah-olah malu sudah pernah dilahirkan. Gun mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat. “Tidak dengan cara sepasang teman menyukai satu sama lain, tapi lebih dari itu. Seperti ... seperti cinta.”

“Cinta,” ulang Off.

“Ya. C-cinta.”

Off menempelkan satu telapak tangan di dahi, matanya terpejam. Gun mengetahui maknanya: Off sedang mencoba menetralisasi situasi yang tidak disukainya agar bisa dipikirkan secara lebih baik, lebih objektif.

“Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu, bukan menuntut P’Off melakukan sesuatu sebagai balasannya,” Gun buka suara, mencoba membantunya menyelesaikan penguraian benang pikiran dengan lebih cepat. “Karena aku tahu P’Off paling membenci orang yang tidak jujur. Itu tidak akan membuatku serta-merta bebas dari kesalahan, tentu saja. Tapi daripada tidak sama sekali …”

_Bodoh, kenapa kau malah menjustifikasi diri sendiri?_

Gun menggigiti bibir, memandangi Off bergeming, memperhatikan sudut-sudut bibirnya yang tertarik menjadi garis lurus. Rasa bersalah dan malu menyembur dalam waktu bersamaan dari dalam perut Gun.

“P’, P’.” Mata Off terbuka, menghunjam milik Gun secara seketika dengan sorot yang bahkan tidak berani dia terjemahkan sekarang. Sekali lagi Gun meneguk ludah. “Kebetulan setelah ini kita tidak punya proyek bersama selain _endorse_ beberapa produk. Aku akan mencoba memperbaiki sikapku sampai tahun depan. Kau mau menungguku? Atau mungkin lebih baik kita … berhenti?”

“Tidak, jangan memutuskan secara gegabah,” kata Off, nadanya begitu tenang, seakan-akan mereka membicarakan rumor palsu yang beredar. _Mungkin baginya ini tidak lebih dari rumor merepotkan itu_ , pikir Gun, tidak bisa tidak. Off menyugar rambut ke belakang dan, ketika helaian rambut itu jatuh ke posisi semula, dia berujar, “Aku akan memikirkan ini, Gun. Beri aku waktu sampai nanti malam.”

Gun memelotot. “Tidak usah—”

“Kau sudah menunggu selama dua tahun, menurutmu aku bakal membiarkanmu menuggu lebih lama?” Off tersenyum, dengan lembut mengacak rambut Gun. “Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi. Oke?”

* * *

Off memilih satu meja Starbucks yang paling jauh dari pintu masuk, kemudian duduk. Untuk detik-detik yang panjang, dia sekadar memandangi permukaan meja yang dipernis, tidak bergerak dan nyaris tidak berkedip. Hanya setelah mendengar gelak tawa beberapa orang dari seberang dinding kaca, dia segera berusaha mencari kesibukan dengan ponselnya.

Gun menyukainya.

Kenyataan itu membentur bagian belakang kepalanya sekali lagi. Off mengembuskan napas keras dan mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, kepalanya ditengadahkan.

Bagaimana, sejak kapan, _kenapa_? Kenapa harus Off, di antara semua orang yang terang-terangan menampakkan kasih sayang tulus kepada Gun? Apa yang pernah dia lakukan sehingga Gun berpikir dirinya pantas untuk disukai—dicintai?

Off memejamkan mata dan mengurut pangkal hidung menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Mendapat pengakuan cinta memang bukan pertama kali baginya, tetapi tidak pernah dari seseorang yang sudah mengetahui semua sisi jelek dalam dirinya. Gun adalah orang itu. Sepatutnya Gun tahu Off bukan orang yang benar-benar mudah. Bukankah Gun sendiri yang berkata tidak hanya satu kali ingin menampar mulut Off yang sok tahu?

“Kupikir kau akan bertemu Gun.”

Off membuka mata, lantas meluruskan tatapan ke depan. “Kenapa kau menguntitku?”

“Ke-be-tu-lan,” sahut Tay, menekankan setiap sudut kata dengan kesal. “Aku tadi turun untuk memanggil Grab, tapi tidak jadi karena masih punya waktu.”

“Yah, apa pun yang membuatmu tidur nyenyak, kawan,” Off balas meledek. Dia memandangi Tay meletakkan tumbler di meja lantas menarik kursi di seberangnya, dan mau tak mau senyumnya ikut meluruh. “Berapa lama waktu yang kau miliki?”

“Aku menunggu manajerku turun, mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas menit.” Tay menyeruput isi tumblernya sambil memandang Off penuh selidik. “Kenapa?”

Off mengaitkan kesepuluh jemari tangannya di depan wajah, menggenggamnya erat-erat selama berkontemplasi, lalu berujar, “Kita bicarakan satu skenario saja. Permisalan. Andaikata.”

Tay mengangguk.

“Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau seorang teman baikmu tiba-tiba berkata dia menyukaimu?”

Tay berhasil menahan diri dari menyemburkan minumannya, tapi dia harus tersedak karenanya. Setelah susah payah menelan, dia menatap Off lagi. “Kau menyukai _ku_?”

“Sepertinya akan lebih menyukai Pak Direktur daripada kau,” sahut Off sungguh-sungguh sambil mengulurkan serbet. “Dan sudah kubilang itu hanya perandaian.”

“Yah, misalkan aku punya firasat kami akan cocok sebagai pasangan, aku akan menerima pernyataan sukanya.” Tay mengelap bagian depan sweternya dengan pandangan merenung. “Tapi itu tergantung juga, sih. Apa dia hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya, kemudian kembali berteman? Atau dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih? Kalian pasti bisa membicarakan ini.”

Off mengingat sorot mata Gun sesudah membuka rahasianya. Pinta, khawatir, ragu, takut ... sekali lagi Off bertanya-tanya mengapa Gun menyukainya, jika itu hanya membuatnya tampak sedemikian rapuh.

“Tidak akan semudah itu,” kata Off sebelum sempat dicegah. “Kalian sudah berteman begitu lama, sampai-sampai sebuah pernyataan cinta rasanya berada di luar opsi. Maksudku, apa bagusnya menyukai orang yang secara harfiah pernah mengiler di pundakmu?”

“Hei, kalau bukan kau yang merasakan, kau tidak akan tahu rasanya,” bantah Tay. “Cinta bisa tumbuh dari mana saja. Tidakkah kau pikir justru hebat mereka masih bisa mencintaimu sesudah semua aib yang kau tunjukkan?”

Off tertegun. Tay memiringkan kepala melihat reaksinya yang tidak biasa.

“Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mendapat pernyataan cinta. Kalau kau memang tidak suka, biasanya kau langsung menolak. Bimbang dengan keputusan semacam ini tidak terlihat sepertimu, Off.”

“Yah, bukankah sudah jelas? Aku tidak ingin ....”

Off terdiam. ‘Tidak ingin kehilangannya’ hampir meluncur dari bibirnya hingga dia memahami betul makna dari kalimat tersebut.

Di atas semua keterkejutan, melebihi semua pertanyaan, satu hal yang pasti adalah dia tidak ingin kehilangan Gun. Sebagai partner kerja, sebagai teman, sebagai ... apa pun yang bisa memastikan sosok Gun tidak akan lenyap begitu saja dari pandangannya. Beberapa pekan terakhir telah membuktikan makna pentingnya eksistensi Gun baginya.

Gun yang berusaha tetap tertawa kendati hatinya berkecamuk karena mengetahui Off lebih memerlukan tawanya. Gun, yang terlepas dari pengakuannya melakukan semua ini atas dasar pamrih dan memiliki motif terselubung, tidak pernah meninggalkan sisinya barang sedetik. Gun yang memilih memenuhi janji mereka untuk saling jujur meskipun berisiko merusak hubungan yang mereka jalani selama tiga tahun terakhir. 

Pandangannya mendarat pada jari-jemarinya yang kembali saling berkelindan di atas meja. Perlahan-lahan dia memisahkan kedua tangannya, memandangi sepasang telapak yang kemerahan tersebut. Jika tangan-tangan ini pada akhirnya tidak bisa meraih Gun lagi ....

“Rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ ,” lanjut Tay, nada terkejutnya membuat Off mendongakkan kepala. “Rasanya aku sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dengan teman baikku juga.”

Ah, ya, semuanya jadi masuk akal. Jadi inilah hal yang sempat dicurigai oleh Off dari percakapan sembunyi-sembunyi antara Tay dan Gun. Kedua ujung bibir Off terangkat dengan sendirinya. Dia mengepalkan tangannya lagi.

“Kau harus memperbanyak tidurmu, kawan. Otakmu pasti sedikit kebingungan.”

* * *

Di antara semua skenario yang sempat dipikirkan Gun, Off yang mengacak rambutnya merupakan satu yang sama sekali tidak diekspektasinya. Lelaki itu terlalu baik, terlalu peduli padanya, membuat Gun merasa semakin bersalah, melebihi jika Off, katakanlah, menampar pipinya dan mengata-ngatainya yang tidak bersikap profesional.

Gun sudah mencentang semua senarai sifat orang yang tidak disukai Off, dan lelaki itu masih mampu menahan diri untuk tidak memukulnya. Ke mana perginya Off yang selalu menegurnya tanpa pikir panjang itu?

Tatapan mata Gun berpindah ke jam dinding yang ada di atas lokasi pemotretannya sore ini. Dia tidak tahu pukul berapa tepatnya ‘nanti malam’, yang jelas dia tidak menantikannya. Tidak sedikit pun.

Sungguh, siapa yang bilang menyatakan perasaan akan membuatmu menjadi manusia bebas? Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Cenderung sebaliknya malahan. Sensasi yang tertinggal di ujung lidahnya sama seperti ketika dia sudah mengatakan yang buruk secara tidak sengaja dan tidak sempat meminta maaf, kecuali sensasi itu dilipatgandakan. Bagaimana tidak? Nasib pertemanan dan pekerjaannya sedang digantungkan sekarang.

_Gun, kau bisa saja tidak mengatakannya sama sekali._

Benar. Lalu dia akan menjadi pecundang yang memanfaatkan kepercayaan Off padanya dengan berlindung di bawah bayangan status ‘teman’.

“Nong Guun,” tegur fotografer, frustrasi sekaligus gemas. “Ayolah, tema kita _festive_ , tapi kau malah kelihatan seperti menghadiri pemakaman.”

Gun tertawa kecil. “Maaf, P’.”

“Tidak biasanya kau kelihatan lesu begitu. Lapar, ya?”

“Um, bisa jadi.” Gun mencengir lebar. “Boleh aku istirahat sebentar? Lima meniiit saja. Ya?”

Setelah berdiskusi dengan staf lain, akhirnya dia diperkenankan menyingkir dari lokasi pemotretan yang panas membara oleh lampu-lampu besar. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi plastik, menerima uluran botol air mineral serta memasrahkan diri terhadap tangan yang dengan sigap memulas riasan wajah maupun tatanan rambut. Sembari menyeruput air putih dingin pelan-pelan lewat sedotan, dia menyalakan layar ponsel—dan air yang baru saja ditelannya menyembur kembali ke atas, sampai ke hidung. Dia terbatuk-batuk keras, para penata rias memekik kecil di sekitarnya.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Nong Gun? Pelan-pelan saja minumnya.”

Gun mencengir malu, mengangkat tangan untuk menyeka sisa air dari dagu, yang juga segera dicegah oleh pekikan lainnya dari sang penata rias. Dia menggosokkan bekas dempul yang menempel di manset jas merah mudanya ke celana, kemudian kembali membuka layar kunci, kini dengan ketakutan yang nyaris tidak tertahankan.

 **_Off:_ ** _Aku akan menjemputmu di lokasi pemotretan, tidak perlu kembali dengan minibus._

Kalau saja diizinkan, Gun pasti sudah menggulung badan sekecil mungkin dan menggosokkan wajahnya ke tempurung lutut hingga semua bedak dan perona bibirnya coreng moreng. Dia tidak siap. Dia tidak akan siap dengan halaman baru yang dibukanya secara terlalu gegabah. Kenapa pula dia memaksa diri untuk membaliknya, ketika bahkan dia tidak yakin apakah itu akan membawanya ke bab baru berisi tragedi atau justru halaman terakhir?

Kenapa dia tidak pernah terpikir untuk melepaskan Off saja, demi kebaikan mereka berdua? Lihat seberapa egois dirinya, betapa tamak, seumpama hewan pemakan bangkai yang mengendap-endap di balik rerumputan dan hanya menunggu mangsanya tewas dengan sendirinya sebelum menikmatinya seolah-olah dia punya hak untuk itu. Dia adalah perampok rumah kosong. Pengecut bermuka dua yang hanya membusungkan dada sesudah lawannya tumbang.

Air mata mulai mendesak pelupuknya, mengancam untuk jatuh di hadapan semua orang. Cepat-cepat dia mengarahkan wajah ke kipas angin portabel yang dibawakan manajernya untuk mengeringkan air matanya.

Sisa pemotretan itu berlangsung seperti potongan-potongan film yang kabur di depan matanya. Dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan dan mengembalikan setengah lusin pakaian yang sempat dikenakannya, dan keluar lagi dari ruang ganti dengan parka serta celana jin miliknya sendiri. Dia tidak membalas pesan Off, tapi berkata pada manajernya bahwa dia akan tetap tinggal karena memiliki janji temu di wilayah sekitar sini.

 _Kau kabur_ , bisik satu suara dalam kepalanya. Bukan ego maupun nurani, hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengingatkan bahwa dia sudah mondar-mandir di area gudang selama hampir satu jam. Ada peribahasa yang cocok untuk ini, lempar batu sembunyi tangan? Gun berjongkok, kedua lengan dikepit di antara dada dan lutut. Entahlah, tidak peduli. Yang jelas dia memang bermaksud kabur dari Off sesudah secara sembrono menyemburkan perkataannya. Off pasti akan membencinya, dan itu bagus. Kalau perasaannya tidak bersambut, Off _harus_ membencinya—dia tidak akan sanggup menanggung semisal lelaki itu masih bersikap kasual seperti biasa.

Dengan wajah terbenam di lipatan lengan, Gun mencoba memproyeksikan hidup tanpa Off. Dia harus keluar dari agensi, itu jelas. Mungkin mengambil rehat selama satu atau dua bulan sebelum mencari agensi perfilman lain yang berkehendak menaunginya. Dia akan mengambil proyek-proyek yang tidak memungkinan dia jatuh terperosok untuk kedua kalinya (meskipun dia sangsi bisa jatuh dengan siapa pun selain Off Jumpol). Dia akan ganti nomor ponsel, tetapi karena mustahil mendeaktivasi media sosial, dia akan diam-diam memblokir Off, atau setidaknya membisukan keberadaannya ...

“Gun?”

Otot-otot Gun seketika membeku. Dia tidak menyahut, tidak pula bergerak, kendati tahu betul Off sudah berada tepat di sampingnya. Aroma bergamot yang samar-samar berkelindan dengan bau bedak bayi itu, sekalipun Off selalu bersumpah tidak pernah menyentuh bayi mana pun selain keponakannya sekali setahun. Dia bisa mendengar kerikil berderak di bawah sol sepatu kets Off, yang bagian belakangnya pasti sekadar diinjak.

Di setiap napas yang dia keluarkan, di setiap degup jantung yang membentur rusuk, Gun mati-matian berharap waktu bisa diputar ulang. Dia ingin kembali ke ruang konferensi, meninggalkan naskah tak tersentuh. Dia ingin kembali ke ruang direktur agensi mereka, membiarkan uluran tangan Off tidak dijabat. Dia ingin kembali ke pelataran gedung saat pertama kali menaiki undakannya, melengos dari pemandangan tawa Off yang bahkan saat itu tidak ditujukan padanya.

Dia ingin kembali ke masa-masa ketika dia tidak mengenal Off Jumpol, karena dia sadar betul detik pertama dia melihat wajah Off, dia sudah jatuh sejatuh-jatuhnya.

“Gun?” Sekali lagi Off memanggilnya, dengan lembut, sedikir berbisik. Telapak tangan yang lebar mencapai puncak kepalanya, jari-jemari yang panjang dan ramping mengelus helaian rambutnya yang masih kaku oleh gel. “Gun, kau baik-baik saja?”

Seakan sudah menduga Gun tidak akan menjawab, Off ikut berjongkok di sebelahnya. Ada kerincing samar, mungkin salah satu kancing jaket Off menumbuk lantai beton di bawah mereka. Gun semakin menenggelamkan wajah.

Lalu Off memeluknya, sederhana dan mudah. Gun membuka matanya lebar-lebar di antara kegelapan relung antara lutut dan dadanya.

“Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu,” kata Off, jari-jemarinya menyebar di punggung Gun dan sedikit mendorongnya ke depan, mempererat pelukan. Mau tidak mau Gun mendongak, hidungnya segera menumbuk tulang pundak Off. “Maaf ya, Gun.”

Tenggorokan Gun tersekat, dan posisi mereka kini membuatnya semakin sulit mengendalikan diri. Susah payah dia meneguk ludah. “Aku kan memang tidak memberi tahu P’Off kalau aku di sini.”

“Bukan soal itu saja,” jawab Off, ujung kalimatnya menggantung.

Gun menggeleng pelan, suaranya serak saat berkata, “Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu pikirkan soal itu. Maaf sudah membebanimu.”

Seolah-olah kata-katanya merupakan lampu yang berubah hijau, tangan-tangan Off ditarik perlahan dari punggungnya, menyusuri tulang belikat, sebelum akhirnya meraih kedua lengannya dan mendorongnya mundur. Jarak yang mendadak menganga di antara mereka terasa menyesakkan sekaligus familier. Memang sudah semestinya ada jarak di antara mereka.

Gun sudah berhasil tersenyum ketika menyadari kenyataan itu, sekalipun dadanya serasa ditikam. “Tenang saja, tidak seorang pun tahu mengenai ini, jadi P’Off tidak perlu pusing bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan rumor-rumor yang berdatangan.”

Off menatap kedua matanya bergantian, masing-masing terasa lebih dalam dari lainnya. “Bisakah kau mengeluarkanku dari narasimu, Gun?”

Tikaman itu semakin dalam, menembus sampai punggungnya. Ujung-ujung bibir Gun bergetar, tapi dia memaksanya tetap terangkat.

“A-apa?”

“Tanpa aku menjadi bahan pertimbanganmu, apa yang sebenarnya paling kau inginkan?” Tangan Off memerosot dari lengannya dan berganti meraih jari-jemarinya di atas tempurung lutut, meremasnya lembut. “Bisakah kau beritahu aku, Gun? Sejujur-jujurnya.”

Mulut Gun sudah terbuka, egonya hampir menggelinding keluar seumpama stoples berisi puluhan kelereng kaca yang ditunggingkan, tetapi lekas-lekas dia menggeleng.

“Itu tidak penting. P’Off tahu, sebenarnya—”

“Sampai kapan kau bermaksud membohongiku? Kupikir selama ini kau setuju untuk bersikap terbuka satu sama lain.” Off menarik jari-jemari Gun hingga hampir menyentuh bibirnya, menyebabkan Gun bisa merasakan embusan napasnya ketika dia melanjutkan, “Aku ingin mendengarnya, seperti kau sudah mendengarkanku.”

Jadi Gun membiarkan kelereng kaca itu berjatuhan dari celah bibirnya, ke lutut Off, ke perutnya sendiri, ke lantai beton. _Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin menjadi nomor satu buatmu, aku ingin kau mencintaiku_. Gemanya memekakkan, pantulannya meresahkan, dan Gun hanya bisa menunduk di balik jari-jemarinya yang masih diangkat. Air matanya ikut berjatuhan, secara ironis tak berbobot, seakan menekankan bahwa rasa bersalah dan penyesalan memang tak mampu membilas apa yang sudah dia tuangkan pada Off.

“Gun, Gun, Gun,” Off berbisik, melepaskan jemari Gun agar bisa menyeka air mata dari pipinya. “Maaf karena tidak pernah menyadarinya.”

Gun menggeleng, secara subtil menghindari sentuhan Off. “Semua ini kubuat sendiri. Perasaanku, harapanku, kekecewaanku, tidak satu pun merupakan kesalahan P’Off.”

“Tetap saja.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” kata Gun tegas, lantas berdiri dengan gegas. Dia menunduk menatap Off. “Melihat P’Off tidak terguncang dengan perasaanku saja sudah cukup buatku. Tetapi kupikir aku perlu berhenti sepenuhnya.”

“Kenapa kau hanya mengambil opsi yang ‘cukup buatmu’?” tanya Off sembari menyusulnya berdiri. “Kenapa kau tidak berpikir untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari itu?”

Gun mengerjapkan mata. “Aku sudah cukup puas dengan mengakui—”

“Nah, kau mengatakannya lagi.”

“Aku tidak mengerti ....”

Off tersenyum, senyum tertahan itu, yang hanya membiarkan perasaannya mengintip sedikit dari tarikan bibirnya. “Maksudku, aku tidak keberatan kalaupun kau mendekatiku secara terang-terangan dan blakblakan. Aku sudah berada di ambang jatuh dalam pesonamu. Dorong aku sekeras mungkin agar aku sepenuhnya jatuh.”

Gun membelalakkan mata. “P’Off!”

“Ayolah, biasanya kau yang paling tidak tahu malu untuk mengejar segala yang kau inginkan.” Off meraih kedua tangan Gun lagi. “Kalau kau memang menginginkanku, dapatkan aku.”

Kepala Gun begitu ringan, rasanya dia bisa melayang ke langit malam yang kusam di atas mereka andaikata Off tidak sedang memeganginya.

“Memangnya aku boleh melakukannya?”

Sinar mata Off melembut. “Kau tidak pernah sekadar ‘cukup’, Gun. Kau selalu lebih dari itu.”

Serta merta Gun melepaskan pegangan tangan Off dan mempergunakan kedua miliknya untuk melingkari belikat Off, menarik lelaki itu sedikit merunduk, memeluknya erat-erat.

“Aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku,” bisiknya, berusaha terdengar serius meski dia tahu suaranya begitu gemetar sampai-sampai menjatuhkan satu lagi air mata yang masih tersisa di pelupknya. Off balas merengkuh pinggangnya.

“Jangan pernah berhenti sebelum kau berhasil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tay tidak mengerti, tapi dia ikut senang melihat teman-temannya berbahagia.

Tay mengelap tangan dengan tisu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, kemudian berbelok ke ruang utama restoran. Semula dia ingin cepat-cepat kembali sebab telah meninggalkan makanannya, tetapi langkahnya serta-merta terhenti sekitar empat meja jauhnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada kedua temannya yang masih menikmati hidangan.

Meskipun Gun duduk membelakanginya, Off terbingkai sempurna dalam jangkauan pandang Tay. Lelaki itu sedang menertawakan sesuatu yang dibicarakan Gun seperti biasa, tapi sorot matanya berbeda. Off menatap Gun nyaris dengan hati-hati, seakan-akan bakal ada hal penting yang terlewatkan jika dia berkedip sekali saja.

Kemudian tangan Gun bergerak menyodorkan sendok ke arah Off. Nyaris secara otomatis, Off menarik tubuh mundur, kepalanya menggeleng tapi dia masih tersenyum. Gun pasti memaksanya karena Off kemudian memutar bola mata dan bersedia membuka mulut. Selama dia mengunyah, Gun memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi, menyebabkan Off tersenyum lagi dan mencubit pipi lelaki itu.

Kedua alis Tay terangkat, kakinya bergerak dengan sendirinya menghampiri meja. Seiring dia makin dekat, pembicaraan mereka pun sayup-sayup terdengar di antara dengung percakapan serta kelutik alat makan yang memenuhi restoran.

“Jadi, sudah berapa persen?” tanya Gun penuh semangat. Off mengerutkan kening penuh kontemplasi dan Gun melanjutkan, “Aku yakin sudah bertambah banyak dibanding sebelumnya.”

“Hmm, sepertinya tidak sampai tiga puluh persen?”

“Apa-apaan dengan itu!” seru Gun, tetapi sambil tertawa, tepat ketika Tay akhirnya tiba di meja.

“Hei,” katanya sambil duduk di sebelah Gun. “Aku melewatkan apa?”

“Setidaknya setengah makanan kita,” jawab Gun ringan.

“Kau lama sekali, sembelit?” sahut Off.

Tay mendecak sambil menggeleng-geleng, tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan ledekan teman-temannya. Dia hendak melanjutkan santap makan malamnya hingga menyadari satu hal yang ganjil.

“Kenapa kalian saling bertatapan begitu? Sedang merencanakan apa?”

Off dengan cepat membuang muka ke jajaran lukisan di dinding, sedangkan Gun cekikikan sambil mengaduk sup dalam mangkuknya. Tay mengerutkan kening.

Kedua orang itu pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

* * *

“P’Off, mau pulang bersamaku nanti?”

Tay tidak mendongak dari naskah yang sedang dipegangnya, tetapi badannya dicondongkan ke samping agar bisa mendengar cuplikan percakapan yang mampir ke indera pendengarannya. Suara Off, sayangnya, masih tidak terdengar. Maklum, mereka tengah berada di lokasi syuting luar ruangan yang riuh oleh staf dan derum generator listrik.

“Eh, kita tadi berangkat bersama, kenapa tidak pulang bersama juga?” protes Gun. Posisinya hanya dipisahkan rak tempat menggantung lusinan pakaian dari Tay. “Lelah kenapa? Kau hanya perlu duduk di sepanjang perjalanan .... Oh, aku tahu. P’Off pasti mengira akan kuajak jalan-jalan sebelum ke rumah, ya kan?”

Gun cekikikan sesudahnya, dan Tay tidak tahan lagi. Dia menyibak pakaian untuk mengintip kedua temannya. Gun sedang duduk di kursi plastik dan melendotkan badan ke sisi lengan Off yang duduk di kursi sebelah, satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Off dari belakang. Sedikit dorongan saja dan wajah mereka akan saling menumbuk.

“Jujur, ayo jujur padaku,” desak Gun, masih sambil tertawa. Off tetap menatap ponsel, tapi ada senyum di sudut bibirnya. “Memangnya P’Off mau mampir mana sebelum pulang? Jajan?”

Off menggeleng. Sikap diamnya lebih seperti ledekan dan Gun jelas-jelas tahu itu.

“Ih, pakai merajuk segala.” Gun menancapkan dagu di pundak Off, cengirannya makin lebar. “P’Off kan tahu aku rela ke ujung dunia selama kita bersama-sama. Menyetir semalaman juga bukan masalah buatku.”

“Kalau aku tidak mau bersamamu, bagaimana?”

“Jahatnya,” cetus Gun sambil mencubit pinggang Off. “Nih, akan kupegangi terus agar P’Off tidak bisa kabur lagi dariku.”

Off menggeliat, menampar pelan punggung tangan Gun. “Sakit, tahu.”

“Jadi sudah oke?”

“Apanya?”

“Aku mengantarmu pulang, tapi kita jalan dulu.”

Off mendesah letih. “Aku tidak bisa menang darimu, bukan begitu?”

“Tidak,” kata Gun penuh percaya diri. “Karena aku …” dia membisikkan kelanjutannya di telinga Off, membuat Off sontak mendorong wajah Gun mundur dengan telapak tangan, tetapi dia justru tergelak-gelak karenanya.

Sudah lama Tay tidak melihat Gun berbinar seperti itu, sama halnya sudah lama dia tidak melihat Off belingsatan.

“Kutebak, tujuh puluh lima persen,” cericip Gun gembira sambil menudingkan telunjuknya ke wajah Off dengan raut jail. Off menepis tangannya.

“Mana ada, empat puluh tujuh persen.”

Tay melepaskan pegangan dari helaian pakaian, lalu mengendarkan pandangan ke seputar lokasi syuting sambil merenung. Apa pun yang mereka rencanakan itu tampaknya sangat kompleks.

* * *

“Oi, oi. Hati-hati, P’Tay.” Gun menyambar tas kertas dari kursi penumpang dan, sesudah melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Tay, memindah tas tersebut ke lantai bangku belakang. Tay bisa merasakan jok kulit yang hangat di bawah celana jinnya.

“Apa itu? Makanan?” tanyanya sambil mengenakan sabuk pengaman.

“Yep, bekal makan siang,” jawab Gun ringkas dan memindah persneling ke mode kemudi; mereka melaju meninggalkan bagian muka rumah Tay. “Hari ini jadwal P’Off sangat penuh, aku ragu dia bisa menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Saat kutanya kemarin, katanya dia tidak keberatan kubuatkan bekal.”

“Kau membuat bekal untuk Off,” ulang Tay.

“Ya.”

“Bagaimana denganku? Kau tidak pernah memberiku bekal makan siang.”

“Apakah P’Tay meminta?”

Tay menegakkan badan. “Kau akan membuatkanku kalau aku meminta?”

“Tidak.”

Tay memutar bola mata dan kembali mengenyakkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. Dia mengurai gulungan kaus kaki yang sekadar disambarnya dari laci baju sebelum berangkat tadi, menyadari warnanya berlainan. “Itu mengingatkanku,” katanya, bersusah payah membungkuk agar bisa memasang kaus kaki. “Bagaimana kelanjutannya?”

“Kelanjutan apa?” tanya Gun, ada nada waswas dalam suaranya. Tay mempertimbangkan untuk memberhentikan percakapan itu di sana semisal Gun tidak mau membahasnya, tapi sudah terlalu lama Gun mendiamkan permasalahannya. Satu hal mengenai cinta satu arah adalah sifatnya yang mirip bom waktu. Kau tidak akan tahu kapan pihak seberang memilih orang lain dan meledakkan semua asa menjadi sia-sia.

“Soal orang yang diam-diam kau sukai itu, seseorang dari kantor kita,” Tay menjabarkannya supaya Gun tidak perlu mengelak. “Kau sudah memutuskan akan melakukan apa dengan dia?”

Selama beberapa jenak Gun terdiam, badannya dicondongkan ke setir. “Ya,” jawabnya kemudian dengan suara kecil, telinganya mulai memerah.

Tay terkesiap. Buru-buru dia menyelesaikan kegiatannya mengenakan kaus kaki, lalu menegakkan badan. “Lalu? Kau sudah mengaku padanya? Apa katanya? Tidak, tunggu, kapan kau melancarkan keputusan besar itu?”

“Beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia bilang ...” Kini rona merah itu merambat sampai ke pipi dan tengkuk. Gun mengerang keras sambil mengusap wajah. “Ugh, pokoknya begitulah.”

“Begitu bagaimana? Hei, kakakmu ini akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamatimu, tapi juga akan pasang badan paling depan kalau dia menolakmu dengan kurang ajar.” Tay memegangi lengan Gun untuk menegaskan kata-katanya, karena dia memang serius. Ada banyak orang yang dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri, tetapi Gun memiliki tempat spesial dalam hatinya.

“Dia tidak menolakku ... dia, uh, dia minta maaf? Karena tidak pernah menyadarinya?” Gun menggosok-gosok telinga, merapikan riap rambut, melakukan apa saja agar Tay tak dapat melihat profil wajahnya. Sebenarnya percuma saja; seluruh wajahnya telah semerah tomat, bahkan ke leher.

“Oh?”

“Yep, lalu dia ....”

Tay mencondongkan badan ke samping, menatap Gun lekat-lekat, tanpa sadar menahan napas.

“Dia bilang sudahhampirjatuhpadaku,” kata Gun cepat, tangannya dilontarkan ke setir dan meremasnya kuat-kuat. Sekilas dia menoleh menatap Tay, memberengut dan malu. “Oke? Dia bilang aku boleh mendekatinya, jadi itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang.”

Tay melongo. “Jadi, kau—apa ini artinya—”

“Aku berusaha tidak bermimpi terlalu jauh,” Gun mengaku, “tapi, yah, kupikir aku boleh sedikit mengharapkan sesuatu yang positif? Aduh!”

Tay tidak merasa bersalah telah mencubit lengan Gun keras-keras. “Kenapa hanya sedikit? Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau bisa melakukannya. Maksudku, halo? Kau Gun Atthaphan, kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau inginkan ketika kau menyeriusi hal tersebut.”

Gun menggosok-gosok lengan dan mengerling sebentar ke arah Tay. “Aku sudah menyukainya diam-diam selama lebih dari dua tahun. Lebih mudah untuk berada di belakang panggung, sejujurnya.”

“Kau tidak boleh melakukannya! Kau mau mendapatkannya atau tidak?”

“Yah, oke.” Gun mendesah, terdiam sebentar. “Aku heran kenapa P’Tay peduli sekali pada cerita percintaanku. Apa itu karena kau tidak punya?”

“Benar,” jawab Tay cepat, tanpa tedeng aling-aling, karena hal itu memang bercokol dalam benaknya belakangan ini. “Aku memang lebih memilih cerita percintaan orang lain daripada diriku sendiri. Oh, dan itu mengingatkanku lagi, semoga saja aku tidak diomeli karena membocorkannya padamu; apa kau tahu Off juga baru saja mendapat pengakuan cinta?”

Gun mengeluarkan suara antara seperti tercekik atau cegukan, tapi saat Tay menoleh, ekspresi lelaki itu datar-datar saja. “Yang benar? Dari siapa?”

“Entahlah, dia tidak pernah bilang.” Tay menggaruk-garuk kulit kepala, lalu menata kembali gaya rambutnya sambil mengesah nestapa. “Kenapa, sih, teman-temanku tidak ada yang mau menceritakannya secara keseluruhan padaku? Mereka selalu datang dengan keluhan, tanpa nama, tanpa detail yang bisa memberiku sedikit petunjuk ...”

“Mungkin karena mereka tahu kau mudah sekali kelepasan,” kekeh Gun.

“Aku bisa memegang rahasia, ayolah, kau harus mempercayaiku,” kata Tay frustrasi dan justru membuat Gun tergelak di sampingnya.

Mereka meluncur memasuki tempat parkir dan, seperti biasa, Gun memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah milik Off. Tay keluar lebih dulu, sedangkan Gun mengumpulkan tas tangan serta tas kertasnya yang dia letakkan di bangku belakang.

“Favoritisme pada Off ini agak menjengkelkan,” gerutu Tay saat mereka berjalan bersisian ke lift. “Kau ini baik sekali padanya—ohh, aku baru ingat!”

Gun mengangkat alis sambil menekan tombol lift. “Ingat apa?”

“Orang yang menyukai Off, katanya dia adalah teman baik. Menurutmu siapa? Maksudku, teman baik Off kan bisa dihitung dengan jari.”

Dengan tenang Gun menyandarkan punggung ke dinding lift. “Entah, ya. Mungkin teman sekolah?”

Tay mengerutkan kening, dalam hati tidak setuju, tetapi tidak mengungkapkannya karena dia pun tidak punya bukti melainkan sekadar firasat. Entah bagaimana, dia yakin sekali orang yang menyukai Off itu dikenal olehnya pula. “Apa kau baik-baik saja semisal Off punya pacar lagi?”

Gun ber-hmm pelan sambil memandangi layar panel. “Aku tidak pernah melihat P’Off mencampurkan persoalan pribadi dengan pekerjaan, jadi kupikir aku akan baik-baik saja ... tentu saja dengan asumsi P’Off memang mau berpacaran dengan orang ini.”

“Hei, kau ini,” tegur Tay. Tatapan Gun berpindah padanya.“Jangan menjelek-jelekkan orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui. Tidak baik.”

Gun terbatuk pelan dan tidak berkata-kata lagi sampai mereka tiba di kantor. Tanpa dipertanyakan lagi, Gun langsung berjalan ke meja Off, tempat si empunya sedang duduk sambil bertelepon dengan seseorang.

“P’Off,” panggil Gun, mencondongkan badan memasuki area pandang Off. Dengan gerak bibir dia berujar, “Kuletakkan di sini, ya. Sampai nanti.”

Off meraih pergelangan tangan Gun, menatapnya lekat-lekat, tidak sedikit pun mengurangi tempo berbicaranya. Gun membuang muka dan menggosok-gosok hidung dengan tangannya yang bebas, telinganya merah padam. Kendati demikian, dia tetap berdiri di samping Off sampai yang bersangkutan mengucap salam dan menutup telepon.

“Kau sungguhan membuatkan makan siang untukku?” tanya Off. “Hei, terima kasih! Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang semacam itu, tetapi angkanya benar-benar naik.”

Gun terdiam sejenak, lalu serta-merta menatap Off. “Sungguh? Seberapa banyak?”

“Enam puluh lima persen,” jawab Off mantap dan Gun hampir melompat di tempatnya berdiri. Rona di wajahnya kini tampak serasi dengan senyumnya yang terkembang lebar.

“Kalau aku membuatkan makan siang lagi besok, apakah angkanya akan terus naik?”

“Aku tidak ingin memanfaatkanmu.”

“Tapi memang itu tujuanku, kan?”

Off memiringkan kepala, berlagak berpikir-pikir, padahal senyumnya sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan jawaban. “Yah, oke. Boleh.”

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan,” sela Tay, “tapi kenapa kalian melakukannya sambil berpegangan tangan?”

Off dan Gun memandangnya, lalu serempak mengarahkan pada tangan Off yang entah sejak kapan telah meluncur dari pergelangan menjadi merengkuh jari-jemari Gun.

Tidak seorang pun menawarkan jawaban kecuali lirikan bernada rahasia dan tawa kecil.

* * *

Terlepas dari permainan rahasia-rahasiaan yang dilakukan kedua teman baiknya, Tay tetap merasa senang karena setidaknya Gun tak lagi tersiksa oleh semua narasi ‘bagaimana-jika’ tersebut. Mungkin ini _hindsight bias_ , tetapi sekarang dia bisa melihat betapa beberapa minggu belakangan Gun tampak begitu murung dan lesu, sedangkan kini lelaki itu kembali ceria sebagaimana mestinya. Sepertinya musim semi akan datang pada lelaki itu dalam waktu dekat.

“Kenapa senyum-senyum?”

Tay menyingkirkan tangan Off yang sudah mendesak kepalanya ke bawah dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. “Terserah aku mau senyum atau menangis. Kau sudah cuci tangan sehabis dari kamar mandi?”

“Oh, ya ampun. Sensitif sekali.” Off mendengus geli, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Rapat yang mereka hadiri barusan memakan waktu lebih lama dari dugaan mereka, jadi sekarang seisi kantor sudah lumayan lengang. Off mengambil ponsel dari meja, membuat Tay mau tidak mau segera berkata,

“Tadi N’Gun menelepon.”

“Sungguh? Kau mengangkatnya?” Tay mengamati telunjuk Off yang dengan gesit menggeser layar kunci untuk mengecek notifikasi. Tidak biasanya.

“Yep, tapi karena dia sudah dua kali mencoba menelepon. Kubilang saja padanya kau sedang di kamar mandi.”

Off bergumam sebagai tanda mendengarkan, lalu tiba-tiba ujung bibirnya terangkat menjadi senyum. Sekejap saja, seakan dia sendiri tidak sadar sudah kecolongan, dan detik berikutnya ekspresinya kembali datar. Dia mengetikkan sesuatu—kondisi kantor yang cenderung sepi menyebabkan Tay bisa mendengar temannya itu mengetuk tiga tuts, sebelum pesan dikirim.

Dua detik berselang, ponselnya memberondongkan rangkaian nada. Off segera mengangkat telepon tersebut.

“Serius?” Gun praktis berteriak di seberang sambungan. “Tujuh dua? Apa kau serius?”

“Jangan besar kepala dulu,” kekeh Off sambil meraih tasnya dan beranjak berdiri. Dia menoleh ke belakang, mengangguk sekilas pada Tay yang masih duduk, sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. “Kau tidak semestinya menyogokku terus-menerus. Bahasa cintaku tidak pernah menerima hadiah, lho?”

Tay melipat kedua lengan di depan dada dan menyilangkan kaki, merenungi jejak percakapan yang ditinggalkan Off meski yang bersangkutan sudah menghilang di balik tikungan. Sekilas tadi, ketika ponsel Off berderit di antara keheningan dan membuatnya melonjak, dia sempat melihat layar kunci dan mendapati bahwa Gun mengirim sebuah foto yang diberi pesan lanjutan, _Sekarang berapa persen?_

Apakah mereka berdua sedang merencanakan bisnis bersama? Itu masuk akal; belakangan ini keduanya sering mengungkit-ungkit soal persentase dari sesuatu yang terdengar seperti progres. Terutama Gun, anak itu giat sekali menanyakan sudah berapa persen keberlangsungan kegiatan mereka—apa pun itu.

Berlama-lama Tay memikirkannya, lalu melompat dari kursi saat satu hal yang lebih penting berpijar dalam benaknya. “Tunggu, aku seharusnya pulang bersama Off!”

* * *

Atau mungkin bukan bisnis bersama.

Firasat itu menendang Tay ketika mengamati Gun yang menerjang Off dalam pelukan erat begitu lelaki itu masuk ke ruangan pesta. Off tidak tampak keberatan dengannya; dia tetap menyapa orang-orang yang dilewatinya, tersenyum dan tertawa, satu tangan berada di punggung bawah Gun. Senyum itu, bagaimanapun, sedikit melembut setiap kali Gun menarik ujung lengan kausnya agar dia menunduk dan mendengar bisikan si lelaki mungil.

Tay tidak tahu kenapa gagasan itu mendadak menghampirinya, tapi neneknya selalu mengajari bahwa sesuatu yang dibisikkan firasat merupakan hal yang benar—atau setidaknya mendekati kebenaran.

“Mereka sudah seperti orang pacaran saja,” celetuk Arm yang mendadak sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Tay memutar bangku bar yang ditempatinya ke arah berkebalikan dari kedua orang itu untuk menghadap Arm. “Menempel seperti perangko dan amplop ke mana-mana.”

“Off dan Gun?” Tay memastikan. “Tidak, itu mustahil.”

Arm tidak jadi memasukkan kacang ke mulutnya. “Kenapa tidak?”

“Kenapa iya? Mereka berdua mirip kakak-beradik yang kelewat bergantung satu sama lain.” Tay menggeleng-geleng dan meraih gelas koktailnya. “Semoga saja mereka tidak mendengarmu, kawan.”

“Kau yang aneh, Tay. Tapi sudahlah. Itu tidak penting.” Arm mengedikkan sebelah pergelangan tangan sebagai tanda penutup percakapan tersebut. Sebagai gantinya, dia menoleh ke belakang pundak Tay dan melambai. “Hei, cowok tampan yang selalu datang terlambat.”

“Oh, ayolah. Kau tahu aku lebih baik berada di mana pun selain tempat ini,” balas Off sambil tertawa. “Nah, Gun. Duduklah dulu. Aku masih harus menyapa beberapa orang.”

“Tidak mau.” Gun memeluk pinggang Off semakin rapat, menolak tangan Tay yang terulur padanya agar duduk di kursi yang tersisa. “Aku akan terus bersama P’Off supaya tidak tersesat di tempat ramai seperti ini.”

“Temanmu itu hanya tua, bukan anak kecil yang mudah tersesat,” seloroh Tay.

“Yah, tapi dia sudah hampir rabun senja, jadi dia mungkin memang akan tersesat,” lanjut Arm.

Off memutar bola mata jenuh sementara mereka semua tertawa. “Terima kasih banyak, teman-temanku yang terbaik.” Dia menunduk menatap Gun. “Kau tidak apa-apa ikut bersamaku?”

Gun mengangguk.

“Ampun, kalian benar-benar mirip orang pacaran,” decak Arm. Tay buru-buru meletakkan gelas yang isinya barusan dia tandaskan.

“Hei, Arm—”

Gun cekikikan. “Masih delapan puluh sekian persen.”

“Tapi tidak tahu di akhir malam ini,” sambung Off ringkas, kemudian berjalan menjauh dengan menggandeng Gun bersamanya, meninggalkan Arm memelotot seolah baru saja melihat hantu. Tay mengekori mereka dengan matanya selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap Arm.

“Akhir-akhir ini mereka sering membicarakan persen-persenan seperti itu. Heran, kan?”

Arm membalas tatapannya dengan raut kosong, masih terguncang. “Ya ... maksudku, tidak mengherankan, tapi aku tetap tidak menduga ini akan benar-benar terjadi .... Astaga, sepertinya aku perlu minum untuk menenangkan diri.”

Tay mengerutkan kening.

.

“Jujur saja, aku sempat berpikir untuk berhenti.”

Mata Tay terbuka lebar, sejenak tidak mengenali langit-langit yang menyapa dua setengah meter di atasnya, kemudian dia ingat pesta serta segala tetek-bengeknya, dan bagaimana mereka memutuskan untuk mendampar ke apartemen Off yang paling dekat dengan lokasi pesta. Arm, meski sambil sempoyongan, berhasil masuk ke unit apartemennya sendiri.

“Sungguh? Kenapa?” Itu suara Off, mirip bisikan, asalnya dari ruang tengah. Tay bangkit duduk dan menyadari hanya ada dia seorang dalam kamar tidur; alas yang dihamparkan asal-asalan di lantai maupun ruang di ranjang sebelahnya kosong-melompong. Dengan kepala berdentum dan pandangan kabur karena kacamatanya entah berada di mana, dia berjalan ke pintu yang terbuka separuh, lantas melongok keluar.

“Rasanya mustahil,” gumam Gun, meringkuk di balik lengan Off yang merangkulnya di sofa. Televisi dinyalakan tanpa suara, sinarnya mengempas wajah mereka dengan warna-warna cerah dan cepat. “Untuk mendapatkanmu, rasanya hampir mustahil.”

Off memiringkan kepala dan menyandarkan pipi ke puncak kepala Gun. “Aku ini manusia biasa, Gun. Manusia sederhana, sungguh. Aku mudah jatuh kalau ada yang menarikku.”

“Yep, dan inilah alasan aku tidak berhenti.” Gun tertawa pelan dan sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya, menyebabkan Off kembali menegakkan kepala. Mereka berpandangan. “P’Off tahu tidak, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak percaya aku punya kesempatan untuk duduk di sampingmu, dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tetapi kau selalu meyakinkan kalau aku bisa, meskipun mungkin kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama.”

“Menurutmu selama ini aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?” Off menyandarkan dahinya di milik Gun, lantas memejamkan mata. “Bagaimana bisa? Ketika kau berada di sini dan berusaha yang terbaik untukku?”

Selama beberapa detik yang panjang, Gun memandangi Off yang bergeming di depannya, seakan-akan dahinya adalah tempat berlabuh paling aman. Perlahan dia tersenyum, kedua tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh garis rahang Off dengan pucuk-pucuk jemari. Dia ikut memejamkan mata.

“Tetapi belum seratus persen. Aku belum cukup baik.”

Kini giliran Off yang membuka mata. “Kau selalu lebih dari cukup.”

“Nah—”

“Lihat mataku,” kata Off seraya meraih jari-jemari Gun dari bawah dagunya. Gun membuka mata dengan enggan. “Kau selalu melampaui ekspektasi, oke? Jangan siksa dirimu dengan hal yang tidak benar begini.”

Buku-buku jari Gun bergerak, balik menggenggam tangan Off. “P’Off tahu dari mana kalau itu tidak benar?”

“Aku mengenalmu. Percayalah. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kau selalu melakukan yang terbaik, makanya kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik pula.”

Ujung bibir Gun terangkat. “Seperti apa contohnya?”

“Seperti aku yang seratus persen?” Off balik bertanya, lalu ikut tersenyum dan kembali menumbukkan dahi mereka bersama. “Makanya, tunggu sebentar, ya.”

“Um.”

Senyum Off melembut, begitu pula sorot matanya. Dia sedikit memundurkan kepala, tatapannya bergerak turun perlahan-lahan ke bibir Gun. “Bolehkah aku ...?”

Gun berjengit dan cepat-cepat mengangguk. Off melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka agar bisa membelai sebelah pipi lelaki itu, menyusuri garis rahangnya, sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat; napas Gun tersangkut di tenggorokan, namun dia lantas memejamkan mata. Sedetik, dua detik, Off mengagumi pandangan di depannya, kemudian tersenyum dan semakin memotong jarak di antara mereka—

—lalu mendadak dia menoleh ke arah selasar.

“Tay, sejak kapan kau berdiri di sana?”

Sontak Gun melompat mundur dan ikut menoleh. Tay gelagapan sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara. Kepalanya terasa kebas, badannya limbung.

“Tidak, aku hanya terbangun ... aku tidak .... Sungguh, lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kalian lakukan.”

Off menyugar rambut ke belakang sambil menjilat bibir, sedangkan Gun membenamkan wajah di punggung sofa dan mengerang keras-keras.

“Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan semua ini, apakah aku sedang bermimpi atau melompat ke semesta paralel.” Tay menggaruk tengkuk canggung. “Tapi, uh, aku ikut senang untuk kalian?”

“Belum,” kata Off, memalingkan muka dan berdeham keras. “Masih sembilan puluh persen.”

Dengan wajah merah padam begitu, jelas-jelas mereka _tidak_ merencanakan bisnis bersama. Tetapi Tay berjanji akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyelamati mereka jika progresnya komplet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akhirnya selesai ..... my first fanfic di fandom offgun. Wow.
> 
> Terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah meninggalkan kudos dan/atau komentar. It was a long journey, apalagi sempat aku berhentikan beberapa bulan. And I know it's far from perfect, I could've done better. But it was fun! Tanpa dukungan kalian, mungkin aku nggak akan bisa menyelesaikan cerita ini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
